Dragon Race
by BioLeaf
Summary: Por un mal entendido con la banda Youkai, Issei se ve obliga a abandonar Tokio y volver a su ciudad natal, allí competira en carreras ilegales y conocera mas conductores que el jamas se esperaba, el junto a los Ruin Devils, competiran contra otras bandas, para poder llegar a la sima, pero muchas bandas se interpondran en su camino a la fama. Lo lograran o fallaran? Pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos lectores, bueno eh aqui una idea que se me ocurrio mientras jugaba NFSC, luego de discutirlo con alguien que me ayudo con consejos y demas, decidi escribir este crossover, estaba mirando si habia cossover de este tipo y por lo que vi, no habian, bueno ya no los molesto. ENTRENLE AL FIC.

HSDxD y NFS no son de mi propiedad,solo usare pistas, lugares y personajes de dicho anime y juego, gracias.

-...-Dialogos normales.

-"..."- pensamientos, llamadas telefonicas y comunicaciones por radio o SMS.

/.../ saltos temporales y para notificar cuando alguien tenga un punto de vista.

... informacion del corredor/mecanico/policia/caza recompensas.

Prólogo

Un día normal, en la cuidad de Tokio, un joven castaño, que tenía ropa de mecánico, estaba cargando unas cajas y las llevaba a dentro de un taller.

-¡Rápido Issei!, ¡que te descontaré tu paga!- dijo un hombre de unos 50 años, pelo blanco y con ropa de mecánico.

-¡No se meta con mi paga, que luego me quedo sin comida!- el castaño respondió asustado, y empezó a moverse más rápido.

Por su parte, el hombre se reía del castaño.

/Punto de vista de Issei/

Mi nombre es Hyodou Issei, tengo 17 años, soy originario de Kuoh, Japón, pero por problemas económicos, mi padre tuvo que buscar un mejor trabajo, esto nos llevó a vivir a Tokio.

Si se preguntan por mi familia, bueno...solo vivo con el jefe, mis padres fallecieron dos años después de llegar a Tokio, por culpa de un camionero ebrio, además de ellos, tengo un hermano mayor, pero se fue de casa cuando yo era un niño.

-¡Rápido Issei!- me llamó mi jefe

Actualmente, trabajo en un taller mecánico, mi jefe es un gran fanático de las carreteras, aún cuando su hijo falleció en una de las carretas ilegales que hay cada noche en Tokio.

-¡Ya voy señor Akasawa!- respondí y volví a mis labores.

Es un buen jefe, siempre me invita a tomar unos tragos luego del trabajo, pero como no soy de beber, él se acaba solo la botella y luego debo estar cargándolo a casa.

-¡Issei!- me llamó mi jefe.

-¿ocurre algo, jefe?- pregunté

-Necesitó que lleves unas cosas en esta dirección- luego de eso, me dio un papal doblado.

-Está bien, señor- le respondí.

-Gracias chico, y otra cosa- el jefe sacó unas llaves de su overol, y me las lanzó -Feliz cumpleaños-

Miré asombrado esas llaves, las conocía bien, eran de ese auto que abandonaron aquitano, ese hermoso Chevrolet Camaro, aún no sé qué Camarón es, pero ya lo averiguaré luego.

-Otra cosa Issei, ¿has pensado en ir a vivir de nuevo a Kuoh?, podrías quedarte en la casa que tengo allí y estudiar como cualquier joven normal-

-¿Estás loco?, y luego ¿quién te lleva a casa luego de tus salidas?- respondí con un tono de broma.

-Jajá, muy chistoso- me respondió con sarcasmo -ya vete a jugar con tu nuevo auto, y por el amor de Dios, no te estrelles como la última vez que manejaste un coche-

-¡Eh!, ¡eso solo fue para esquivar al perro!- me defendí

-Si...si, lo que tú digas- me respondido y se fue a su oficina.

Yo solo bufé ante eso, lo quiero como a un padre... Pero el muy cabrón no me deja de sacarme de mis casillas.

Bueno, aun así no puedo enojarme con él, es la única persona que ha cuidado de mí en estos seis años.

Me dispuse a salir el taller, al hacerlo me topé con mi nuevo auto, ese hermoso Chevrolet Camaro de color negro y vidrios polarizados, es sinceramente una hermosura, desde los trece años lo eh estado reparando, mi fascinación por los autos, empezó a los doce, un día cuando vi un auto rojo con flamas verdes escapando de la policía, por lo que descubrí, ese auto era el Sekiryuutei, el auto del Emperador Rojo, uno de los mejores conductores de las calles, es un tipo increíbles, se posiciona en segundo lugar junto al Emperador Blanco, ambos son rivales

-Oye Issei, ¿harás la entrega o quieres que te quite las llaves?- me preguntó/amenazó mi jefe

-Sí, ya voy pa'- le respondí.

Casi la cago, bueno, ¡es hora de escuchar a esta belleza!

/Fin del punto de vista de Issei/

El castaño entró a su nuevo coche y miró todo en el interior. Él había puesto mucho empeño en repararlo, y vaya que lo que consiguió, todo el auto era hermoso, la carrocería de fibra de carbono, las ruedas preparadas para cualquier camino, y el interior era aún mejor, los asientos de cuero rojo y negro, un buen equipo de sonido, y tenía unos cuantos artilugios más.

-¿Y esto?- el castaño tomó una nota que estaba en el volante y la leyó.

La nota decía: "Issei, feliz cumpleaños, como puedes ver eh agregado unos cuantos juguetes para ti, uno de ellos es el GPS que está en la guantera", el castaño lo encontró, lo activó, y luego continuó leyendo. "Además de éste, tienes un radio integrado, es para escuchar las comunicaciones policiales o de otros conductores, además de esto, hay un tanque de N2o, úsalo si estás en problemas".

Issei buscó algún (a) botón/palanca/placa, o lo que diera una pista para activar el N2o, luego de un rato, la encontró, un pequeño botón que estaba en el lado derecho del volante.

"P.D (Posdata): Hay un tanque especial, es el doble que un tanque de N2o común, este solo se activará si alcanzas los 150k/h (kilómetros por hora). Buena suerte chico, y trae al coche en un pieza por favor".

El castaño sonrió, luego encendió su auto nuevo, al encenderse, este hizo u fuere ruido, el castaño estaba orgulloso, el solo...bueno, él y su jefe lograron reparar un auto que estaba totalmente destruido, eso lo alegró mucho.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el castaño puso su pié en el embrague (acelerador), y luego su mano en la palanca de la caja de cambios, en un rápido movimiento, pisó el acelerador, lo puso en primera y aceleró, el auto empezó a moverse e Issei recordó que debía mantenerlo en una pieza, lo mejor sería ir a una velocidad normal.

Mientras conducía, el castaño tomó el paso con la dirección del encargo.

Luego de un buen rato conduciendo, llegó a su destino, el cual era un templo a las afueras de la cuidad.

Al llegar, unos autos negros lo detuvieron.

-"Oye tú"- la voz de un hombre se escuchó por la radio -quien eres y ¿qué haces en el territorio de nuestra banda?"- cuestionó la voz.

Issei se puso nervioso, esa voz era muy imponente y seria.

-"Responde, o ¡te vuelo la cabeza!"- amenazó la voz

El castaño tomó la radio y lo acercó a su boca.

-So-sol-lo tengo una entrega para Yasaka- habló nervioso el castaño.

Un silencio se produjo, y él se puso aún más nervioso.

-"Esta bien, sigue nos, pero si haces algo raro, te mataré yo mismo"- le advirtió la voz.

El castaño fue guiado hasta el templo, hasta la parte trasera de este.

Al llegar a la parte trasera, se topó con una fiesta, en la cual habían muchos corredores que el logro identificar como la banda de los "Youkais", no eran malas personas, pero si te metías con uno, te metías con todos.

Los autos que guiaron al castaño, se detuvieron y de estos bajaron dos personas por vehículo.

-Kenji, quien es el?-cuestiono una hermosa mujer de pelo rubio y un buen cuerpo, la cual tenía puesto con yukata blanco.

-Yasaka-sama-hablo un joven de pelo negro, que tenía puesto unos pantalones cargo de color gris, una camisa blanca y sobre esta una chaqueta negra con un dibujo en la espalda, el cual era un Kyubi, o zorro de las nueve colas.

Issei se sorprendió al ver el dibujo, ese era el de la banda "Youkai".

Banda Youkai: Controlan gran parte de Tokio, su lider es Yasaka, una feroz corredora, su coche fue apodado el "Kyubi", ya que es uno de los coches mas veloces de toda la ciudad, ella controla la zona norte y este, además de rivalizar por el puesto de "King Dragon" con otros corredores

-El joven dice venir por una entrega-dijo el denominado Kenji.

-Está bien-la rubia miro dudosa al coche del castaño-Bajaras o no?-cuestiono.

Issei lentamente bajo del coche y miro a la rubia.

-Bien..-la rubia lo miro unos instantes y luego camino hasta el coche.-Lindo auto-

-Gra-gracias-respondió nervioso el castaño.

-Tienes una entrega para mí?-pregunto la rubia.

El castaño se metió al coche y saco una caja algo grande, la cual tenía el dibujo de dos serpientes en ella.

-Es esto-

El castaño la bajo en el suelo y volvió a su auto.

Los demás miembros de la banda caminaron hasta la caja.

-Bien, toma tu paga-la rubia le arrojo al castaño un fajo de billetes.

Este los tomo y encendió su coche.

-Ey! Ese paquete es de la Chaos Brigada! -grito uno de los miembros, el cual reconoció el dibujo.

-Aléjense de la caja!-grito Yasaka, pero fue tarde, uno de sus compañeros abrió la caja, y esta tenía una C4 y su cronometro en 3 segundos.

Nadie pudo reaccionar a tiempo y una fuerte explosión se produjo.

Issei, aterrado acelero y se fue del lugar. Por su parte Yasaka lo vio y corrió a su coche, un Ford Mustang Tunning de color dorado con dos líneas rojas que iniciaban en el capot y terminaban en la defensa trasera.

Otros dos miembros de la banda entraron a sus vehículos e iniciaron la persecución para atrapar al castaño.

Issei conducía por las calles a toda velocidad, tenía que ir lo antes posible al taller.

De pronto, el auto de Yasaka lo golpeo en la defensa trasera.

-"Maldito cabron!"-le grito Yasaka por el radio.

Issei apretó el acelerado aún más y logro tomar distancia del coche de Yasaka, pero esta no lo dejaría escapar.

Mientras conducían por las calles, el castaño vio a otros dos coches dorados, pero estos eran dos Mazda RX-8, que estaban por arrinconarlo, detrás de él estaba Yasaka, muy furiosa y con intenciones muy malas contra él.

Issei acelero aún más, y logro salir de ese aprieto, pero aun tenia los tres coches atrás de él, el castaño vio un callejón y se metió en el.

Yasaka y sus dos compañeros imitaron al castaño, pero uno de los dos de la banda Youkai se estrelló contra un contenedor de basura.

-Mierda...-dijo la rubia.

Issei recordó el N2o que el auto tenia instalada y decidió darle vuelta a asunto.

-Si salgo vivo de esta...prometo jamás volver a molestar a papá diciéndole viejo gordo!-rezo el castaño y luego piso el acelerador y cambio a quinta.

Yasaka miro asombrada como el auto del castaño aceleraba aún más.

El castaño se metió a una de las calles, en la cual había algunos vehículos, y empezó a maniobrar entre ellos.

En un cruce de calles, Issei cruzo delante de una patrulla y los policías de esta empezaron a seguirle también.

Ahora Issei estaba en un mayor problema, si lo atrapa la policía, lo llevaran a prisión, pero si los Youkai lo atrapan, lo más seguro es que lo maten.

-"¡Issei!"-la voz de su padre adoptivo sonó por el radio-"¡¿Qué ocurrio!? Toda la policía esta atrás de tu coche!"-

-Papá ese paquete era una jodida bomba! ¡¿Por qué me lo diste?!-grito el castaño.

-"Una bomba?...No lo sabía"-respondió el padre adoptivo del castaño.

-Luego discutiremos esto pa', ahora ayúdame a salir de esta!-le dijo el castaño.

-"Esta bien hijo"-respondió-"Tu única opción es salir de Tokio"-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-"Lo siento hijo, no saldrás fácil de esta"-

-Joder...Bien, iré a Kuoh, dime el camino más cercano-

-"Al fin aceptaste!"-festejo el viejo.

-Concéntrate!-dio un giro en una curva y embistió una patrulla.-Puta madre! Eso fue genial!-

-"Déjame ver...Debes ir al túnel que da a la salida de Tokio, estas a cinco kilómetros"-

-Entendido-respondió el castaño dado otro giro.

-"Issei, hacia la derecha y luego todo derecho hasta el puente"-le dijo su padre.

-Gracias-

-"Issei..."-

-Si papá?-

-"Cuídate hijo"-

-Lo hare papá-

La comunicación se cortó e Issei acelero aún más y doblo a la derecha.

Detrás de él, Yasaka, el miembro de Yukai y cuatro patrullas lo seguían.

Mientras conducía, vio a lo lejos un camión que transportaba ruedas para autos, sin pensarlo dos veces, acelero y choco contra la parte izquierda del camión y provoco que este perdiera el control y chocara, haciendo que las ruedas cayesen al asfalto provocando que el coche del miembro de Los Youkai y las patrullas colisionaran y quedaran fuera de la persecución.

Por otro lado, Yasaka aún estaba tras él y eso no era nada bueno, él era un buen conductor, pero enfrentarse contra Yasaka, la líder de una denlas bandas más fuertes de Tokio y aspirante al puesto entre los Dragons ya estaba fuera de su liga.

Tratando de perder a Yasaka, el castaño hizo maniobras entre los autos que había en la calle en ese momento, no logro despistar a Yasaka, pero si alentarla un poco.

-"Cuando te atrape maldito te hare pagar!"-grito colérica la rubia por el radio.

Issei y Yasaka estaban tan solo a setecientos metros del túnel, el cual era una de las salidas de Tokio. Para Yasaka era ahora o nunca, si el castaño cruzaba el túnel, lograría escapar y ella no lo permitiría.

Por su parte, el castaño se puso feliz al ver el túnel, era su oportunidad.

Ambos conductores aceleraron a todo lo que les daba sus motores.

El auto de Yasaka era más veloz que el de Issei y eso le dio ventaja, ella empezó a golpear la defensa del coche del castaño.

Issei como última esperanza, presiono el botón del N2o y acelero aún más logrando alejarse de Yasaka y cruzar el túnel.

Yasaka detuvo su coche y tomo el radio.

-"Te has salvado esta vez chico, pero como te vea de nuevo te voy a matar"-

Luego de esa amenaza, la rubia acelero y dios un giro en "U" y volvió a la ciudad.

Mientras tanto, el castaño estaba manejando por la carretera, estaba sudando mucho, él lo logro, logro escapar de Tokio, ahora solo resta llegar a Kuoh, sin más acelero y emprendió su viaje a Kuoh.

/Horas más tarde/

Issei al fin había llegado a Kuoh y se disponía a buscar la casa de su padre adoptivo, mientras conducia por las calles de la ciudad, atrajo la mirada de muchas personas por su coche.

-Joder...esto es incómodo...-susurro para sí mismo el castaño.

Luego de estar recorriendo un rato llego a lo que parecía ser una preparatoria, el recordó que su padre adoptivo le dijo que tenga una vida de chico normal, eso implica estudiar, así que memorizo el lugar y luego continuo con su búsqueda.

Unas horas después, Issei por fin encontró la casa de su padre adoptivo y se bajó de su auto.

-Wow-

La casa era de dos pisos, tenía un garaje y un jardín.

-Bien...ahora solo faltan las llaves...-

El teléfono del castaño empezó a sonar y este lo contesto.

-"Issei?"-la voz de su padre adoptivo se escuchó.

-Hola pá-respondió el castaño.

-"Me alegra escucharte, ya estás en Kuoh?"-

-Sí, pero no tengo las llaves de tu casa-

-"Tranquilo, están en la guantera del coche"-

-Gracias por esto-

-"Cuando gustes, y otra cosa, debes inscribirte a la preparatoria"-

-Lose-respondió el castaño.

-"Bien, iré a verte en cuanto pueda, oh y busca alguna forma de ganar dinero, eh escuchado de que hay carreras en la noche, prueba suerte"-

-Claro, adiós pa'-

El castaño termino la llamada y volvió al coche a buscar las llaves de la casa, al encontrarlas volvió a la puerta y las probo.

Cuando pudo entrar a la casa, observo que era muy grande, tenía muebles de madera, una sala con tres sofás, uno grande y dos para una persona alrededor de una mesa de cristal, un televisor de considerable tamaño, en la cocina había lo típico, cuando fue a la parte de arriba se topó con cinco habitaciones y dos baños.

-Wow-el castaño camino hasta la última habitación.-Esta debe ser la de su hijo...-

Esa habitación tenía un nombre ilegible por la corrosión de la pintura.

-Creo que tomare esta...-el castaño entro a la habitación y luego miro todo, en la habitación habían varios planos de autos, imágenes de autos tuning, unas consolas, un plasma, una cama, un ropero y unos cuantos CD de música.

-Lo mejor será dormir...-

El castaño se arrojó a la cama aun con su ropa de mecánico y quedo profundamente dormido.

Mañana iría a inscribirse a la preparatoria, buscaría un empleo y quizás correría en la noche.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar.

Una chica de pelo carmesí estaba recostada por un coche, este era un Audi TT Coupe de color rojo, era un coche modificado y tenía unos cuantos accesorios como los alerones traseros.

La peli roja tenia ojos azules verdosos, vestía unos jeans ajustados color gris, una remera negra con escote V el cual daba una perfecta visión de sus grandes pechos, estaba mirando la luna.

-Buchou-una voz femenina la llamo.

-¿Sucede algo Akeno?-pregunto la peli roja volteando a ver a una chica de pelo negro atado con una cola de caballo, ojos violetas, que vestía un vestido suelto color morado.

-Un Camaro modifica entro a la ciudad-dijo la llamada Akeno.

-¿Quién era el conductor?-pregunto la peli roja.

-No lo sabemos, pero escuche que un joven de pelo castaño que conducía un Camaro negro modificado, derroto a la jefa de la banda Youkais en una carrera.-

-Interesante...-

-Le haremos una visita a este conductor?-cuestiono la peli negra.

-Por el momento, mantengamos un ojo sobre él, espero que no quiera conquistar este territorio-

-Como ordene Buchou-

La peli negra se subió a un Toyota Supra color negro y modificado y se fue.

-Así que...derrotaste a Yasaka pequeño corredor misterioso...me pregunto si aceptarías mi invitación-

La peli roja subió a su coche y se fue del lugar.

Continuara.


	2. Chapter 2

HSDxD y NFS no son de mi propiedad,solo usare pistas, lugares y personajes de dicho anime y juego, gracias.

-...-Dialogos normales.

-"..."- pensamientos, llamadas telefonicas y comunicaciones por radio o SMS.

/.../ saltos temporales y para notificar cuando alguien tenga un punto de vista.

... informacion del corredor/mecanico/policia/caza recompensas.

PDV: Punto de vista de X personaje.

Capitulo 1: Nuevo alumno. Nuevo corredor.

Hora: 7:45 AM

La mañana iniciaba tranquila con los desesperados gritos de Issei.

-Llego tarde, llego tardeeee!-

El castaño se habia quedado dormido y se le hizo tarde para ir a inscribirse, segun sabia, las clases estaban por iniciar.

-Donde deje las llaves!?-

Issei dio vuelta toda la casa buscando sus indispensables llaves.

-Donde estan?!-

Luego de una larga busqueda, el castaño las encontro en la mesa del living y las tomo, para luego salir de la casa, cerrar la puerta y subir a su coche.

-Mis papeles!-

El castaño bajo del coche y corrio a la casa a buscar los papeles que tenian sus datos.

Luego de otra maraton, el castaño volvio a su coche y lo encendio, para luego acelerar e irse.

Un Torino color negro doblo en la calle del castaño.

La ventanilla izquierda decendio y dejo ver a una hermosa chica de piel blanca, pelo negro y ojos violetas.

-Jefe, el nuevo corredor acaba de abandonar su hogar-hablo la peli negra.

-"Entendido, manten un ojo sobre ese chico, acercate lo mas posible, si ese coche derroto al de Yasaka es sumamente veloz, debemos conseguirlo"-hablo una voz a travez de una tablet.

-Eso esta hecho-

La peli negra acelero y dio un guro en U, para luego marcharse.

Por su parte, el castaño por las calles, haciendo maniobras y esquivando cuanto coche se le crusara.

-Creo que ya recupere el tiempo perdido-el castaño redujo su velocidad y candujo como una persona normal.

Al llegar a la academia, se estaciono frente a la entrada y bajo del coche llamando la atencion de los pocos alumnos que estaban allí por su coche y por que aun tenia la ropa de mecanico.

-Disculpe-el castaño llamo a una chica de pelo negro que tenia lentes verdes y con el uniforme de la preparatoria, el cual consistia en una camisa blanca y una falda roja.

-Se te ofrece algo?-pregunto

-Necesito llegar a la oficina del director, podrias guiarme, porfavor?-

La chica lo miro unos instantes.

-No eres estudiante de aqui-

-Etto...No, pero vengo a inscribirme-

-Debes ir al consejo estudiantil para eso, sigueme, yo me dirijo alli-le contesto la peli negra.

La peli negra empezo a caminar, seguida por el castaño.

Un silencio incomodo se formo miemtras caminaba, eso resulto incomodo para el castaño.

-Y...como te llamas?-pregunto el castaño.

La peli negra lo miro sobre el hombro y continuo caminando.

-Uh...-el castaño se quedo en silencio.

-Me llamo Tsubaki Shinra-respondio la peli negra.

-Hyodou Issei, un placer-le dijo el castaño sonrriendo.

Momentos despues, ambos llegaron al consejo estudiantil.

-Espera aqui-dijo la peli negra, para luego entrar y cerrar la puerta tras ella.

El castaño se quedo esperando hasta que la peli negra volvio a salir.

-Puedes pasar-

El castaño entro y observo el lugar, era un salon comun y corriente, pero tenia unos libreros y estantes.

-Tu eres el que quiere inscribirse?-pregunto una voz femenina detras de el.

Issei volteo a ver a la dueña de la voz, esta era una chica de pelo negro hasta los hombros, ojos y lentes violetas y vestia el uniforme de la preparatoria.

-Si, soy yo-respondio el castaño.

-Dame tus datos, firma aqui, y traelo mañana firmado por tus padres-dijo la peli negra entregandole una hoja.

Issei leyo la hoja.

-Tienes un boligrafo?-pregunto el castaño.

-Toma-la peli negra con lentes verdes se lo entrego.

El castaño puso sus datos, número de telefono y firmo la hoja y luego se la devolvio a la peli negra.

-Acaso no me escuchaste? Te dije que tus pa...-

-Mis padres fallercieron-interrumpio el castaño.

-Oh...Losiento-

-No importa-

-Bien, te llamare cuando tu inscripcion este lista-

El castaño se retiro.

-Souna, ese chico concuerda con la descripcion del corredor que derroto a Yasaka, ademas,llego en un Camaro SL modificado-menciono Tsubaki.

-Me percate de ello...Tsubaki, llama a Rias y dile que encontramos al corredor-ordeno Souna.

-Hai Kaichou-respondio la de lentes verdes y se retiro.

En los corredores de la preparatoria estaba el castaño caminando.

-Bien, ya estoy inscripto, ahora solo debo ir a buscar ropa nueva, un empleo y vere si consigo algo de nitro, ese tanque ya no tiene-menciono para si mismo el castaño.

Al llegar a la entrada, vio a todos los estudiantes rodeabdo su coche.

-Wow, es genial, debe de ser de un millonario-se escucho entre la multitud.

-Seguramente es de Buchou-menciono otro.

El castaño camino hasta la multitud y los quito del camino.

-Apartense porfavor-

-Quien te crees idiota?-

-Acaso no ves que estamos viendo este coche? Un mecanico como tu deberia tener mas respeto!-dijo otro.

-Odio a los cretinos...-susurro- Mira, este coche es mio, asi que apartense-

-Ja! Claro como si fuera a..-

El joven fue interrumpido por el ruido de la alarma del coche al desactivarse.

-Es mi coche-el castaño ingreso al auto y lo encendio-Siento desepcionarte, por ser un mecanico-se burlo el castaño y se subio a su coche y se fue dejando con la boca abierta a muchos.

Issei conducia tranquilo por las calles, pudo ver muchos lugares donde buscaban empleados, pero ninguno llamo su atencion, hasta que llego a un taller y decidio preguntar si necesitaban empleados.

El castaño estaciono su coche en la entrada del taller y bajo del mismo, para luego caminar hasta el taller.

-Hola?-dijo el castaño.

Unos ruidos de alguien ajustando tuercas llamo la atencion del castaño, y decidio adentrarse mas.

-Se le ofrece algo?-pregunto una voz masculina, la cual probenia de abajo de un coche.

-Vi el letrero de "se busca empleado", y decidi pasar a ver si me contrataba-

El sujeto que estaba bajo el coche se deslizo gracias a una tabla y se levanto lleno de aceite.

El sujeto era un peli rojo con mechas doradaa, ojos verdes, y vestia el tipico overol, su apariemcia era la de una persona de no mas de 26 años.

-Uhmm-el de orbes verdes observo al castaño por unos momentos.-Alguna vez trabajaste con coches de carrera?-pregunto.

-Si, yo y mi padre reparamos ese-dijo señalando su Camaro.

-Wow, eso es imprecionante, pero sabes instalar las modificaciones como la caja de cambios, alerones, y cambiar la pintura?-

-Si,acabo de decir que repare ese coche-volvio a decir.

-Okey, sabes instalar Nitro y Turbo?-

-Nitro si y turbo no-respondio el castaño.

-Bien, eso sirve, una cosa mas,-

-Si?-

-Cuando quieres empezar a trabajar?-

El castaño se sorprendio por eso, tan rapido lo acepto? Si que debe estar desesperado.

-Cuando usted mande-respondio.

-Bien, trabajaras todos los dias despues de clases, los sabados ven a las 9 AM y los domingos se cierra el taller ya que hago compras, empiesas mañana-le dijo el de orbes verdes.

-Gracias-el castaño estaba por retirarse, pero el peli rojo le hablo.

-Oye, como te llamas?-pregunto el mecanico.

-Issei, Issei Hyodou-respondio y se fue.

El peli rojo se quedo atonito ante eso, el conocia ese nombre, ese nombre era de...

Mientras tanto, el castaño estaba conduciendo tranquilo hasta que se detubo en un semaforo.

Un Torino color negro modificado se detubo a su lado y la ventanilla derecha bajo.

-Oye...-

La voz de la dueña del Torino llamo la antencion del castaño y giro la cabeza para ver quien le hablo.

-Si?-

Issei estaba sorprendido, era una hermosa chica de ojos violetas y pelo negro, que vestia una falda algo corta y una chaqueta verde.

-Uhm...Etto...Que-queria saber si te gustaria correr contra mi-pregunto algo sonrrojada.

El castaño miro unos minutos al frente y luego volvio a mirar a la chica.

-Claro-

-Apostamos algo?-pregunto la peli negra.

-No tengo dinero-respondio el castaño.

-Tranquilo, si tu ganas yo te doy 200 dolares, pero si yo gano...em...-la azabache se sonrrojo enormemente-Sa-saldrias co-con migo?-

Issei se asombro mucho por el pedido, pero solo asintio.

-Bien, el primero en llegar al puente gana-le dijo la de orbes violetas.

El castaño activo su GPS y luego empezo a acelerar.

-Hecho, cuando el semaforo este en verde denuevo iniciamos-

Ambos corredores se posicionaron uno alado del otro detras de la linea de cruce de peatones.

El castaño empezo a acelerar en su lugar y la azabache lo imito.

El semaforo empezo a cambiar.

ROJO

AMARILLO

VERDE

Ambos aceleraron y la carrera dio inicio, la azabache rapidamente tomo la delantera y empezo a maniobrar entre los coches.

Issei, por su parte acelero aun mas y esquivo unos cuantos coches.

La azabache cruzo frente a una patrulla policial y esta empezo a seguirla.

-"Codigo 3, repito, codigo 3, corredor detectado iniciando la persecucion"-se escucho una voz masculina por el radio.

-"Copiado, enviando mas pratrullas"- respondio una voz femenina.

El castaño sabia lo que si la atrapaban la meteria a pricion por correr, asi que hizo lo mas inteligente que se le ocurrio, acelerar aun mas y golpear la defensa trasera de la patrulla.

-"Cambiando codigo 3 a codigo 6, repito, codigo 6 carrera callejera"-

El castaño paso a la patrulla y logro alcanzar a la azabache, pero una curva muy cerrada estaba a escasos metros, la peli negra pizo el freno y giro todo su volante hacia la derecha , al lograr librar la curva, pizo el acelerador y continuo la carrera.

En cambio, Issei no tubo esa suerte, logro librar la curva, pero se estrello contra una pared, nada grave, pero el lado izquierdo se su coche termino muy dañado.

Solo faltaban 1,3 kilometros para llegar al final, Issei acelero aun mas y logro pasar a la azabache, pero llegaron a una zona en la que las calles tenian muchas curvas muy cerradas o giros en U.

El castaño pizo el freno, y giro a la izquierda logrando librar la primera curva, acelero y giro a la derecha liberando la segunda, la tercera logro librarla, pero su auto derrapo mucho y choco contra un arbol, pero aun asi continuo.

Por su parte, la azabache libro las tres sin muchos problemas, pero una patrulla tambien y esta, empezo a golpear la defensa de su coche.

Cuando estaban por llegar, lograron divisar una barricada hecha con patrullas, la cual les impedia el paso, la de orbes violetas acelero aun mas tratando de revasar al castaño, pero este era muy rapido, al llegar a la barricada, el castaño la bordeo por la derecha y logro pasar sin muchos problemas, pero la azabache se estrello contra esta y su coche salio muy mal trecho de allí.

Issei llego a la meta y luego llego la peli negra, pero no logro frenar y su coche derrapo por un lado y se estrello contra una farola. El castaño fue a ayudarla, estaciono su coche alado del de ella y bajo a sacarta.

-Joder vamos joder!-Issei pateo el casi roto cristal de la ventanilla y lo rompio-Si!-metio la mano y logro abrir la puerta.

La azabache estaba inconsiente y tenia sangre cayendo por un lado de su cara, rapidamente el castaño la saco de allí y la subio a su coche y luego se subio el y acelero largandose de allí, momentos despues llego la policia y al no encontrar al dueño del auto, lo confiscaron y se lo llevaron.

-"Central, eh perdido al sospechoso, hemos confiscado un coche Torino negro modificado, pero su conductor no esta"-

-"Copiado, continuen patrullando y encuentren al sospechoso"-

El castaño escucho todo por la radio, lo mejor seria volver a su casa y reparar el coche y quisas cambiarle la pintura para que no lo reconoscan.

El castaño acelero y se perdio entre las calles desoladas.

Un coche Mercedes Benz color plata estaba siguiendo al Camaro del castaño.

-Buchou-una voz femenina se escucho desde el coche-Encontre el camaro-dijo una pequeña peli blanca que estaba conduciendo el coche.

-"Entendido Koneko, no lo pierdas de vista y asegurate que ninguna banda llegue a el antes que yo"-le dijo una voz desde su celular.

La pequeña peli blanca acelero y fue tras el castaño.

Por su parte, Issei llego a la casa y metio el coche al garaje, luego de eso, bajo del coche y bajo a la azabache y la llevo dentro de la casa, tenia que curarla.

/Dos horas despues/

La azabache abrio los ojos lentamente y sintio algo suabe debajo de ella.

-Donde...-logro levantarse y vio que estaba en la cama de una casa-Como llegue aqui?-

La peli negra salio de la cama y miro todo a su alrededos, pero el ruido de la puerta abriendose la puso alerta y volteo a ver.

-Veo que ya despertaste-la voz del castaño la tranquilizo, solo era el.

-Como llegue aqui?-

-Yo te traje luego de que te estrellaste-respondio tranquilo-Quieres comer algo? Estoy preparando el almuerzo-

La de orbes violetas solo asintio.

-Bien, baja y ayudame a preparar la mesa-

La azabache asintio y bajo junto al castaño.

Mientras Issei cocinaba algo para almorsar, la azabache ponia la mesa.

Al terminar de cocinar, el castaño sirvio la comida.

-Espero que te guste el curry-le dijo sonrriendo, esta accion sonrrojo a la de los ojos violetas.

Ambos se centaron y empezaron a comer el curry hecho por el castaño, ignorando que fuera de la casa, el mismo Mercedes estaba estacionado en la calle y su conductor obserbaba a ambos corredores comer.

-Oye, aun no me has dicho tu nombre-dijo el castaño.

-Es de mala educacion preguntar el nombre a alguien sin antes presentarse-bromeo la peli negra.

-Mi nombre es Hyodou Issei y el vuestro amable señorita-dijo el castaño con un tono refinado claramente bromeando.

-Me llamo Amano Yuuma-respondio la peli negra.

-Lindo nombre-

Ese comentario la hizo sonrrojar mas.

-Oye, puedo usar tu telefono?-pregunto la azabache.

-Claro-se lo entrego y Yuuma salio de la casa y marco un número.

-"Quien es?"-pregunto una voz grueza.

-Callate y escuchame, dile al jefe que logre acercarme al chico, vere si logro convenserlo para unirsenos-dijo la azabache con un tono muy dominante.

-"Entendido, informa cualquier avance"-

-Otra cosa, lo llevare acorrer hoy, si me ven diles a todos que finjan no conocerme,no debe sospechar-

-"Esta bien Reynare, oh, y hoy solo aceptan a cinco, el premio son cinco mil y la carrera sera en la zona norte, asegurate que los Devils Ruin no los sigan, el jefe se molestaria si la Gremory apareciese"-

-Bien, adios-

La llamada se corto y Yuuma vio el Mercedes estacionado en la acera del frente.

-Mierda...-susurro y entro a la casa.

Cuando la azabache entro, el Mercedes se encendio y se fue del lugar.

-Issei-hablo la de orbes violestas.

-Qué ocurre Yuuma?-pregunto el castaño.

-Has pensado en correr en las carreras callejeras que habran en la zona norte? Escuche que el premio son 5.000 dolares, yo estaba por correr pero me quede sin coche-

-Eh pensado en hacerlo, ademas necesito el dinero-respondio-Me llevarias al lugar?-

-Claro, pero me compras un auto nuevo-

-Y eso por qué?!-pregunto el castaño.

-Fue tu culpa el que mi auto se estrellara-

-No es sierto!-

-Calla, la carrera empieza a las siete, vamonos!-

-Pero son las dos!-

-Uhmm...tengamos una cita te parece? Quiero ir a ver autos y elegir uno-

La azabache salio muy feliz de la casa, seguida por el castaño, el cual tenia una cara larga y lloraba por lo bajo.

-Vamos Ise, quiero elegir rapido y asi luego nos vamos a la carrera tenemos que llegar antes que los cupos esten llenos, solo aceptan a cinco corredores!-

El castaño saco su coche del garaje y espero que Yuuma se subiera.

-Bien-la peli negra subio y miro al castaño-Qué tan rapido va este coche?-pregunto.

-Eso habra que averiguarlo-el castaño sonrrio y saco unos lentes negros de la guantera y se los puso-Espero que no le temas a las alturas por qué vamos a volar-

Issei pizo el freno y acelero girando el volante totalmente a la derecha logrando un giro de 180°.

-Ponte el cinturon Yuuma, esto era movido-

El castaño solto el freno y cambio a primera, avanzando hasta la calle y luego cambiando a segunda para acelerar doblar en la calle y acelerando mas y saliendo disparado, llegando a los 100 kilometros hora y cambiando a tercera y continuar acelerando.

Yuuma se sujetaba fuerte de su asiento, esa aceleracion tan repentina la tomo por sorpresa.

Issei reia divertido ante el comportamiento de Yuuma, se le hacia divertido verla asi...dios al parecer era algo sadico, para evitar que a la pobre chica le diera un infarto, redujo la velocidad y manejaba como una persona civilizada.

-Ya tranquila-dijo el castaño suabemente.

Yuuma lo miro con malos ojos.

-Me vengare por esto Issei-le amenaso.

Issei se puso nervioso ante eso, pero se calmo y continuo conduciendo.

-Oye Issei, no tienes otra ropa mas que ese overol?-pregunto la peli negra.

-Pues no, luego de huir de Tokio no pude volver por mis cosas-le conto el castaño.

-Huiste de Tokio? Por qué?-

Yuuma sabia la razon,pero si queria ganarse al castaño, tenia que actuar lo mejor posible.

-Tuve unos problemas-

-Uhmm-

-Qué?-

-Detente en esa tienda de ropa, te comprare algo mas acorde a ti, luego me lo pagas-dijo la azabache

-Segura?-

-Claro, si hoy ganas, podras pagarme-le dijo la peli negra

-Si tu lo dices-

El castaño estaciono su coche frente a la tienda de ropa y se bajo seguido por Yuuma.

-Bien, entremos-le ordeno la de orbes violetas.

El castaño siguio a la peli negra hasta la tienda. Al entrar fueron recividos por una empleada.

Yuuma le pregunto si tenian ropa para hombres y la empleada asintio y los guio a la seccion masculina.

Yuuma obligo a Issei a provarse distitos conjuntos, pero ninguno le gusto a ella, luego de dos horas, alfin terminaron de comprar, Issei ahora vestia unos pantalones cargos colo gris, una chaqueta marron y abajo de esta una camiseta roja.

Ambos jovenes volvieron al coche, y como aun quedaban un par de horas, Yuuma obligo denuevo a Issei a llevarla a la plaza de compras.

Una vez allí, ambos caminaban por el lugar, Yuuma habia tomado del brazo al castaño y parecian una pareja normal, la peli negra miraba las estanterias de las tiendas, en una de ellas, la peli negra vio una pulcera rosa muy linda, el castaño se percato de esto, y con el poco dinero que tenia, entro a la tienda y se la compro.

El resto de la tarde transcurrio normal, visitaron tiendas, comieron helado.

Al dar las 18:30, ambos estaban en el coche del castaño.

-Gracias Issei..-dijo la azabache.

-Por qué?-

-Hace mucho no me divertia asi-un leve rubor aparecio en sus mejiyas.

-Somos amigos no? Yo aun te debo el dinero de la ropa-le recordo el castaño.

-No importa-

/PDV:Yuuma./

Dios, que chico tan estupido, encerio se creyo todo esto? Ja! Solo hago esto para ascender de rango en la banda...pero...es muy buena persona...me ayudo cuando me estrelle y...No! Yuuma concentrate debes terminar esto, si el acepta formar parte de la banda podras estar con el y...Qué acabo de pensar!? Maldita sea...solo espero que acepte, si no lo hace...Kokabiel quisas lo intente matar.

-Yuuma sucede algo?-su voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Eh? ha! no no, nada, apresurate, estamos por llegar tarde y no habra cupo.-le dije y el acelero mas.

Espero y aceptes Issei, no quiero que te lastimen.

/FIN DEL PDV./

Issei y Yuuma llegaron a la zona donde habia una gran cantidad de autos reunidos.

-Aqui es Issei-la peli negra bajo del coche-Ire a inscribirte, esperame aqui-

Yuuma camino entre la multitud y se perdio de la vista del castaño.

Issei se mantubo dentro de su coche y miraba a todas esas personas.

Unos golpes en su ventanilla derecha llamaron su atencion.

El castaño volteo a ver quien era y se quedo perplejo al ver a una hermosa chica de cabello rubia y ojos verdes, vestida con una gorra blanca, una remera blanca y una falda tres dedos arriba de la rodilla.

-Usted participara en la carrera del Black List?-pregunto la rubia.

El castaño no tenia ni la remota idea de que era eso, asi que decidio preguntar.

-Una pregunta, que es eso?-

-Es una carrera de uno contra uno, el ganador se lleva el auto del perdedor-respondio la rubia.

-No, solo participare en la carrera por los cinco mil.-

-Oh, bueno, debes ir a la linea de salida y ya, pero llega antes que esten los cinco o no podras participar-

-Gracias...em-

-Asia, Asia Argento-se presento.

-Muchas gracias Asia-

Asia se despidio y continuo con su trabajo.

-Donde sera la salida?-el castaño miraba para todos lados buscando algun indicio.

-Issei-la voz de Yuuma lo llamo-Ya estas inscripto, ahora solo ve a las dos vengalas verdes de alla y espera a que inicie-

El castaño haciendole caso a la peli negra condujo hasta las vengalas.

-"Hola a todos corredores!"-saludo una voz por los alta voces.-"Estan listooos para la gran carrera de esta noche?!"-

Todas las personas presentes gritaron con euforia.

-"Eso me gusta! Los corredores de esta noche sooon: en primer lugar esta Mitelt, con su BMW M3, Milet continua invicta hace meses, algun corredor lograra derrotar a la loli ghotic?!."-

Una camara enfoco a Mitelt y una enorme pantalla la mostro, era una chica rubia que vestia un traje de loli ghotic.

La loli rubia estaba recostada por su coche, ese BMW M3 color morado y con lineas azules a los lados.

-"En segundo lugar esta Kalawana, ella esta despues de Mitelt, es una gran corredora y mas en el Drift gracias a su Ford Focus,"-

La camara cambio y enfoco a Kalawana.

Kalawana era una hermosa mujer de pelo azul que vestia un conjunto de cuero y unos jeans azules ajustados.

Su coche era un Ford Focus color negro con llamas rojas pintadas a .

-"En tercero esta Donnasiege, el y su Chevrolet Corvette ZR1, tiene un gran tanque de NOs para lograr sacar la distancia de cualquier idiota que se crea rapido"-

La camara mostro a Donnasiege.

El era un sujeto con una gavardina hasta el cuello y un sombrero, no se podia ver mucho, su coche era un Corvette ZR1 color azul marino con dos lineas blancas desde el capot hasta la defensa trasera.

-"en cuarto lugar tenemos a la bella pero peligrosa!, Reynareee!...un minuto, me informan que ella no correra hoy, es una lastima, en su lugar tenemos a otra loli, wow, estamos en epoca de lolis o algo? Eh aqui la chica de los devils ruins, la corredora de los choques mas peligrosos, ella y su Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG son un peligro en las calles, es la loli platinada, la minina de todos y la mascota de su preparatoria, Koneko Toujoo!"-

La pantalla cambio y ahora se mostraba al coche de la nombrada, ella estaba dentro y no se la podia ver.

Muchos gritos se escucharon luego de esas presentaciones, todos aclamaban por los cuatro corredores, pero aun faltaba uno.

-"Por ultimo, el novato salido de la nada, por los rumores el fue el que derroto a la Kyubi, el dorroto a la jefa de los Youkais, sera un aspirante a black list? a Racer King? Sera el siguiente Most Wanted? o solo es un aficionado? Eh aqui, Hyodou Issei y su Chevrolet Camaro SS!"-

La pantalla cambio una vez mas y enfoco al castaño, este miro la camara y arqueo una ceja, que cojones pensaban estos tipos? esto era una carrera o un reality show?

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver al castaño, este solo se encogio de hombros y encendio su coche.

-"Bien las reglas son simples, valen choques, empujones, usar las armas puestas en sus vehiculos menos los pinchos y se pueden usar nitro y turbo"-dijo el presentador-"Bien señoritas, comiensen!"-un disparo se escucho y los cuatro primeros coches aceleraro dejanto atras al castaño.

Issei estaba tan desconcentrado que no escucho el disparo hasta que fue tarde, los otro cuatro si que lo dejaron atras, sin pensarlo acelero y cambio a primera uniendose a la carrera.

Una gran pantalla mostraba las posiciones:

1°: Mitelt

2°: Koneko

3°: Kalawana

4°: Donnasiege

5°: Issei

Unas camaras puestas por la ciudad mostraban la carrera, Mitelt conducia con maestria, Koneko le pisaba los talones, Kalawana estaba a la par de Donnasiege, e Issei estaba recuperando terreno.

El castaño aceleraba a fondo, estando ya en cuarta y su velocimetro señalando los 204 Km/h , recuperaba terreno, tuvo suerte de que el primer tramo sean rectas, Issei logro llegar hasta Donnasiege y Kalawana, ambos al verlo intentaron acelerar aun mas, pero el coche del castaño era mas rapido, Issei cruzo frente a una patrulla y esta emepezo a seguir a los corredores.

-"Codigo 6, carrera callejera, iniciando persecucion, solicito refuersos, manden al EMR ahora!"-

Todos los corredores captaron la señal, los mas experimentados sabian lo que era el EMR asi que decidieron marcharse de la meta, los novatos al no saber y ver como los veteranos se marchaban decidieron irse.

Por su parte la carrera continuaba, pero ahora era una carrera para evitar ser atrapados.

Kalawana y Donnasiege trataban de cortarle el paso castaño.

Issei vio una oportunidad y acelero aun mas logrando revasar a Kalawana, Donnasiege intentando evitar que continue, giro el volante a la derecha y trato de chocar al auto ño, pero este piso freno y el de la gavardina choco al de Kalawana y ambos terminaron chocando una pared, el castaño los revaso, ahora estaba en tercer lugar.

La policia llego donde los dos corredores se siniestraron, y procedieron a arrestarlos, mientras tanto, un GTA Spano paso a toda velocidad por el lugar, pero los policias lo ignoraron.

Este GTA era de color negro y blanco y tenia la palabra "POLICE" escrita en ambas puertas, y tenia las luces de policia.

Volviendo con Issei, el habia llegado hasta donde estaban Koneko y Mitelt, el estaba detras de ellas dos, estaban llegando a una zona con muchas curvas cerradas, seria una buena oportunidad para tratar de revasar a ambas lolis.

Mitelt dio un giro en la primera curva y derrapo un poco y luego acelero logrando librarla, Koneko hizo lo mismo e Issei la libro pero rayo aun mas su auto.

Segundos despues de que ellos llegaran allí, el mismo GTA Spano libro la curva sin mucho problema.

Issei aceleraba lo mas que podia, solo faltaban dos kilometros y el estaba tercero.

-"Cuidado hay trancito mas adelante"- dijo una voz a traves .

Issei quiso aprovechar esto, cuan llegaron a la zona con trafico, Mitelt esquivo los primeros autos, pero un coche patrulla la envistio de lado y la saco de la calle estrellandola contra un arbol.

Koneko vio por el retrovisor y diviso al Spano detras de ellos.

Issei esquivo un par de autos, pero algo golpeo su defensa trasera, al ver el retrovisor se percato del GTA, tratando de dejarlo atras activo el nitro y se cambio de carril, ahora el conducia en sentido contrario, el Spano paso de el y fue tras el coche de Koneko.

La loli platino acelero tratando de perder al Spano, pero este la golpeo en la defensa trasera, ella perdio el control y derrapo para un lado dando un giro en U y retomando el control de su coche, acelero y se retiro de la carrera. El Spano continuo persiguiendo a Issei.

El castaño conducia esquivando los coches que venian hacia él, Issei cambio de carril volviendo al que originalmente estaba, y acelerando, dando un giro en una curva para llegar al ultimo tramo de camino, esta zona tenia muchas curvas, y al castaño se le hacia dificl manejar, en cambio, su perseguidor logro librarlas sin mucho esfuerzo.

Issei estaba llegando a la meta, pero una barricada de coches patrulla estaban mas adelante, el castaño tratando de no causar daños a nadie, pisó el freno y su coche derrapo hacia la derecha causando que chocara contra una cuantas señales de transito y conduciera por la senda peatonal, logrando esquivar a las patrullas y cruzando la meta, pero el GTA aun lo seguia, el castaño pisó y cambio a primera, dando un giro en U, luego apretando el embrague y cambiando a segunda y acelerando, volviendo a esquivar las patrullas y largandose del lugar.

Por su parte, el Spano freno y derrapo un poco.

-Central...eh perdido al objetivo-dijo una voz femenina.

-"Copiado, regrese y espere por nuevas ordenes.

El Spano acelero y se retiro del lugar.

Mientras tanto, el castaño volvio a la linea de salida y no se encontro con muchas personas, solo estaba el presentador y Yuuma

-Yuuma-llamo el castaño mientras bajaba de su coche.

-Issei!-la de orbes violetas corrio y abrazo al castaño-me alegro de que estes bien-

-Tranquila-el le acaricio el pelo.

-Issei verdad? buena carrera-dijo el presentador.

-Gracias-respondio el castaño.

-Issei,es un gusto conocer al que derroto a Yasaka-dijo con una sonrriza y extendiendole la mano.

El castaño lo miro unos segundos y se estrecho la mano.

-Mi nombre es James, soy el presentador de todas las carreras de esta ciudad-hablo el presentador, el cual vestia una gavardina negra, un conjunto negro, era de piel blanca y pelo negro algo largo.

-Un gusto conoserle-respondio el castaño

-Otra cosa-hablo el presentador-Los cinco mil ya fueron enviados a tu casa, espero y vuelvas a correr-al decir eso se retiro del lugar.

Ahora solo quedaban Yuuma y el castaño en el lugar.

-Oye Issei-hablo Yuuma.

-Si?-dijo el castaño volteando a verla, pero quedando en shock al ver una pistola en su cara.

-Dame las llaves de tu coche ahora o disparare-amenaso la peli negra.

El castaño estaba anonadado ante eso, la chica que ayudo ahora lo estaba asaltando?.

-Yu-Yuuma-pronuncio nervioso el castaño.

-No te di el permiso de hablarme !-la peli negra le dio un fuerte golpe con la pistola y lo tiro al suelo.

-Po-por qué haces esto?!-pregunto exsaltado el castaño.

-No es nada personal encerio Ise-le disparo en el brazo-Pero es por que con tu coche eres un peligro para nuestra banda-la azabache le quito las llaves y fue al coche, segundos despues cirenas de coches patrulla se escucharon, y la abache se fue del lugar.

Momentos despues, un Audi TT Coupe se estaciono en el lugar, de este bajo una peli roja.

-Llegue tarde!-dijo la chica.

El castaño yacía en el suelo, el disparo en el hombro no fue nada grave, pero si no lo trataban terminaria desangrandose.

Antes de caer inconsiente, Issei vio a la mujer caminando hasta el, pero sus parpados se cerraron antes de que pudiera ver su cara, lo unico que logro diferenciar fue esa cabellera carmesi que se movia con el viento.

Continuara.

Bueno, eh aqui el segundo capitulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado.

La proxima actualizacion sera hasta dentro de dos semanas.

Se despide su servido, Leaf, hasta la otra.


	3. Chapter 3

HSDxD y NFS no son de mi propiedad,solo usare pistas, lugares y personajes de dicho anime y juego, gracias.

-...-Dialogos normales.

-"..."- pensamientos, llamadas telefonicas y comunicaciones por radio o SMS.

/.../ saltos temporales y para notificar cuando alguien tenga un punto de vista.

... informacion del corredor/mecanico/policia/caza recompensas.

PDV: Punto de vista de X personaje.

Capítulo 2 "Devil Ruin"

Issei despertaba lentamente, pero un dolor agudo en su hombro derecho lo hizo sujetárselo.

-Qué paso?-el castaño muy confundido miro el lugar donde se encontraba y esta era una habitación blanca, miro su cuerpo y ya no tenía la ropa que llevaba en la carrera, sino una bata de hospital.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que el castaño mirara en esa dirección y vio a una enfermera de unos 18 años pelo negro, ojos verdes y de buen cuerpo, entrar con una bandeja de comida.

-Señor Hyodou, es bueno verlo despierto-dijo la enfermera dejando la bandeja sobre una mesa que estaba en la habitación y caminando hasta la cama y revisando los datos del castaño que estaban en una hoja.

-Disculpe-hablo en castaño-Dónde estoy?-

-Estas en un hospital privado, el mejor en Kuoh me atrevo a decir-respondió la enfermera mientras dejaba la hoja sobre la mesa y cambiaba el suero del castaño.

-Como llegue aquí?-volvió a preguntar.

-La señorita Rias Gremory-sama lo trajo hace dos días, lo encontró desangrándose en un callejón -respondió de nuevo.

El castaño miro a la enfermera unos segundos y luego se levantó de la cama y camino al baño, debía lavarse la cara y tratar de espabilar para recordar que paso, solo recordaba como Yuuma lo amenazó con una pistola y le disparo en el brazo, luego de eso ya no recordaba nada.

-Disculpe señor Hyodou, no debería levantarse aún, los doctores dijeron que debería permanecer en reposo al menos hasta mañana-

El castaño detuvo sus pasos y miro a la enfermera con una cara seria, la cual llego a asustar a la enfermera.

-Agradezco mucho que se preocupe, pero tengo otros planes-el castaño vio su ropa doblada sobre una silla, la tomo y entro al baño a cambiarse.

Unos minutos después, el castaño salió del baño vistiendo la ropa que uso en la carrera.

-Señor Hyodou, por favor regrese a la cama-la enfermera se puso entre él y la puerta para salir del cuarto.

-Por favor, apártese, debo ir a buscar a alguien...-el castaño estaba dispuesto en ir tras Yuuma, ella le debía una explicación.

-No, usted debe reposar, aun no se a recuperado de sus heridas-la enfermera lo miro seria y algo nerviosa, la cara del castaño la estaba asustando.

-Ufff, está bien-suspiro derrotado el castaño caminando hasta una silla y sentándose en esta.

La enfermera le dio una mirada y luego se retiró, dejando al castaño solo, este vio la bandeja de comida y decidió comer algo.

Mientras comía, la puerta volvió a abrirse, pero estaba ves un doctor entro, este tenía pelo blanco, ojos café, y vestía una bata de médico y bajo esta un jean azul y una camisa blanca.

-Señor Hyodou-hablo el doctor.

El castaño volteo a ver mientras comía.

-Soy el doctor personal de la familia Gremory-se presentó el doctor.

-Un gusto-respondió el castaño volviendo a su comida.

El doctor solo camino hasta la hoja que tenía los datos del castaño.

-Uhm, usted debería estar aun en cama-dijo el doctor-Pero la señorita Rias-sama a pedido que cuando usted despierte vaya a hablar con ella-

El castaño lo miro arqueando una ceja.

-Está bien...una pregunta, puedo repetir?-pregunto el castaño señalando su plato vacío.

El doctor ante esto solo soltó una carcajada.

-Claro, la casa invita, otra cosa, si se va a retirar, tome estas pastillas-el doctor le entrego un frasco-son calmantes musculares, así no sentirás el dolor-

-Gracias-el castaño las tomo.

El doctor salió del cuarto e Issei busco sus zapatos.

El castaño se agacho a recoger sus zapatos y al levantarse golpeo la mesa con su cabeza sin querer y de esta cayó un teléfono celular.

-Ouch...-Issei observo el teléfono que estaba en el suelo-y esto?-el castaño lo tomo y este empezó a sonar, algo dudoso lo contesto.

-Diga?-

-"Hola mi estimado corredor misterioso o debería llamarte Issei Hyodou?

Se lo que te paso, se por qué estabas en el callejón y sé muy bien quien eres"- Dijo una voz femenina.

El castaño estaba asombrado, tan rápido y ya lo amenazaran?

-"Quizás creas que esto es una amenaza, pero no, lo que quiero es proponerte un trato"-

Issei quería optar por salir corriendo y dejar ese teléfono allí, pero la voz femenina del otro lado volvió a hablar.

-"Espero y no trates de escapar de mí, se dónde vives y dónde vas a estudiar"-

El castaño se armó de valor y hablo.

-Quién eres?-

-"Que desconsiderado, olvidar a la chica que salvo tu trasero de la policía y te llevo al hospital donde estas"-

-Eres Rias Gremory?-

-"En efecto, mira, me gustaría conocerte, mandare a alguien a por ti, solo espera y llegara"-

La llamada se cortó y el castaño miro confundido el teléfono.

Momentos después, la puerta se abrió mostrando a un chico de pelo rubio con un lunar en el pómulo de uno de sus ojos, el cual vestía el uniforme masculino de la preparatoria.

-Hyodou Issei?-pregunto el rubio.

-Quién eres?-pregunto el castaño.

-Mi nombre es Kiba Yuuto, un gusto conocerte-respondió el rubio extendiéndole la mano.

El castaño dudo unos segundos, pero termino estrechándola.

-Soy el enviado de Buchou, vengo a llevarte con ella-menciono el rubio.

-Buchou? Rias Gremory?-

-La misma, por favor, acompáñame -respondió y salió de la habitación y luego salió el castaño.

Mientras caminaban por el hospital, muchas enfermeras observaron al rubio y se sonrojaron, para ellas era un príncipe, pero también miraban al castaño y susurraban muchas cosas.

Kiba guio a Issei hasta el estacionamiento, allí estaba estacionado un Dodge Viper SRT10 de color rojo con dos líneas negras que estaban en el capote,.

-Wow, lindo coche-lo algo el castaño.

-gracias-respondió el rubio.

Ambos entraron al coche y se largaron del hospital.

El rubio llevo a Issei hasta la preparatoria de Kuoh.

-Por qué estamos aquí?-cuestiono el castaño

-Buchou quiere hablar con usted - respondió el rubio deteniendo su coche y bajando de este.

El castaño confundido también bajo y siguió al rubio.

Ambos caminaron hasta el viejo edificio de la preparatoria.

El rubio guiaba a Issei por el antiguo edificio hasta que llegaron a un salón.

-Espera aquí-le dijo Kiba y luego entro al salón.

Unos cuantos minutos pasaron y la puerta se volvió a abrir.

-Puedes pasar-le dijo Yuuto dándole paso.

El castaño entro y observo el lugar, era una sala con unos cuantos sofás de terciopelo, habían libreros y un escritorio, no parecía un lugar tan abandonado.

El sonido de una regadera le llamo la atención y movió su cabeza en dirección al origen del sonido.

-Hay una ducha aquí?-pregunto el castaño.

Su respuesta llego como el sonido de una voz tarareando una canción.

Minutos después, una hermosa chica de cabello carmesí, ojos azules y pechos copa D salió de atrás de unas cortinas, totalmente desnuda, ante esto el castaño se sonrojo y trataba de hacer un esfuerzo milenario para no mirarla.

Luego de ella, una peli negra con el cabello atado con una cola de caballo, vestida con el uniforme femenino de la preparatoria, salio cargando una toalla.

-Oh, disculpa esto, cuando te llevé al hospital no pude darme una ducha-dijo la pelirroja mientras tomaba una toalla que le entregaba la peli negra.

El castaño miraba al suelo con un notable rubor en sus mejillas.

-Ara, el es el nuevo corredor?-pregunto la peli negra.-Eres el que derroto al "Kyubi"?-

-Eh?-el castaño se había idiotizado mirándole los pechos-sí, no fue una carrera, pero la supere en velocidad-dijo algo avergonzado.

La pelirroja sonrió ante eso y camino hasta el escritorio y empezó a secar su pelo mojado.

-Issei, verdad?- pregunto la peli roja.

El castaño solo asintió.

-Me gustaría proponerte un trato-volvió a decir la pelirroja.

Eso llamo el interés del castaño y como su padre y padre adoptivo le habían enseñado algo de negocios, el quería sacar algo más de provecho.

-Qué clase de trato?-pregunto este cruzando los brazos.

-Uhm-la peli roja lo miro unos segundos-Mira, vi tu carrera, vi como esquivaste el bloqueo y al del EMR, alguien con esas habilidades me seria de ayuda-

-Y qué ganaría yo en todo esto?-

-Lo que quieras, mi familia tiene suficiente dinero como para darte una vida excelente por muchos años-

El castaño empezó a pensar bien las cosas, pero recordó algo que su padre adoptivo le dijo, "Las cosas que uno consigue por si solo son mejores que las que le regalan a uno", Issei recordando esa frase miro a la peli roja.

-Lo único que quiero es un coche para poder atrapar a alguien y recuperar el mío -respondió con seriedad el castaño.

La pelirroja sonrió.

-Me alegra escuchar eso-la peli roja miro a la azabache-Akeno, lleva a Issei a la concesionaria a que elija un coche y luego llévalo a la guarida-ordeno.

-Hai Buchou-la azabache miro al castaño y luego sonrió-Soy Akeno Himejima -se presentó con una sonrisa

-Hyodou Issei, un gusto-respondió el castaño.

La azabache junto al castaño salieron de la sala y caminaron hasta fuera del edificio.

-Hyodou? Ese no es el apellido del mecánico que repara nuestros coches?-pregunto Yuuto.

-Creo que ese era-respondió la peli roja tomando su ropa empezando a vestirse.

Mientras tanto, Issei y Akeno llegaron a la entrada de la preparatoria llamando la atención de los alumnos que estaban allí en esos momentos, los cuales empezaron a susurrar cosas como, " El mecánico y Akeno Onee-sama juntos? Qué envidia!", "Tenía que ser un príncipe al igual que Yuuto? Maldita sea ya no tendremos oportunidad!", "Onee-sama se nos adelantó! No es justo!", entre otras cosas.

Ambos entraron al coche de la peli negra y esta lo encendió y se fueron del lugar.

En el trayecto, Issei miraba por la ventana.

-Issei-hablo la azabache.

-Ocurre algo?-pregunto

-Desde cuando eres corredor?-pregunto amablemente la azabache.

-No lo soy-respondió mirando por la ventana.

Akeno miraba de reojo al castaño, ese chico le llamaba la atención, parecía como si no le importara que una sexy chica estuviera a su lado.

-Dime algo-hablo el castaño-Eres familiar de Amano Yuuma?-

La azabache lo miro un segundo y luego detuvo su coche.

-Sucede algo con ella?-

El castaño la miro serio.

-Ella me robo el auto que mi padre adoptivo y yo reconstruimos-

La azabache lo miro con asombro.

-Ella y yo...se podría decir que somos primas, pero ella esta con una banda de peligrosos corredores...temo que algo malo le pase-

El castaño la miraba serio, pero cambio su cara al ver que ella parecía sonreír.

-Lo primero que haré cuando la atrape, será darle su merecido castigo, nadie le roba nada a mi kouhai-una sonrisa sádica se formó en sus labios.

Esa sonrisa asusto al castaño, Akeno noto esto y le dio una sonrisa.

-Dime algo Ise, te gusta la velocidad?-

El castaño asintio, pero algo le decia que se arrepentiria por esa respuesta.

Por su parte la azabache sonrrio y piso el acelerador. Issei se sujeto de lo que pudo, esa aceleracion lo tomo por sorpresa, pero lo peor aun estaba por venir, Akeno aceleraba cada vez mas y cada vez qur venia un coche, se acercaba peligrosamente y en el ultimo minuto lo esquivaba.

El castaño estaba verde y parecia muy mareado y parecia que sstaba por vomitar.

Luego de un largo camino, Akeno e Isse llegaron a la concesionaria, esta era un edificio totalmente blanco, tenía paneles de vidrio los cuales daba una vista al interior, dentro de esta habían unos cuantos autos, los que más resaltaban eran, un BMW M3 color negro, Audi TT gris , Chevrolet Corvett, Koenigsegg Agera R.

Para el castaño ver tales autos era el mismo cielo en la tierna.

-Akeno-sempai, que coches me darán?-pregunto mientras bajaba del coche de la peli negra y miraba un Lambo Sesto elemento en exhibición.

-Sígueme, podrás elegir uno en la parte de atrás-

La de orbes violetas guio al castaño hasta atrás, allí estaban estacionados tres coches, el primero era un Mazdaspeed 3 (Modelo de 2004) color verde, el segundo era un Chevrolet Camaro SS clásico color azul, y el tercero era un Alfa Romeo Brera color carmesí.

-Elije uno Issei-

El castaño miro asombrado esos coches, el no podría comprarse uno en su vida, sinceramente, agradecía su suerte.

-Quiero ese-el castaño señalo al Alfa Romeo Brera.

-Buena elección, espera aquí y traeré las llaves-dijo la azabache mientras caminaba hasta el interior de la concesionaria.

Mientras el castaño esperaba, un coche conocido para el cruzo frente a la concesionaria, era el coche que lo inicio en todo esto de las carreras, el coche del Sekiryuutei, ese McLaren F1 color carmesí con detalles dorados y flamas verdes.

Segundos más tarde, un Koenigsegg Agera con los colores de la policía, sirenas y la palabra Pursuit escrita en ambas puertas cruzo a toda velocidad tras el coche carmesí.

Ambos coches entraron a la carretera en construcción.

Para Issei era algo milenario ver a dos personas conducir a altas velocidades con tal maestría.

El "Sekiryuutei" acelero más y dejo atrás al Agera, ya cerca del final del camino, el McLaren paso por una rampa y salto el puente que estaba en construcción, el castaño pensó que ese era el final del Sekiryuuteri, pero logro llegar al otro lado.

El coche de policía se detuvo y una persona bajo de este.

-Siempre escapando Sekiryuutei, acaso ya no eres ese feroz corredor de antaño?-pregunto el policía.

Del McLaren bajo un sujeto con una gabardina roja, y bajo esta un conjunto negro y un casco con la forma de un dragón.

-Discúlpame señor poli-se burló-Pero no quiero que mi culo sea atrapado por el momento-

-Maldito Sekiryuutei!-grito el policía.

-Suerte en tu trabajo Hakuryuukou-grito el Sekiryuutei volviendo a su coche y largándose del lugar.

-Central...eh perdido al objetivo, esperando nuevas órdenes-dijo el policía a través de un radio

-"Copiado, continúe patrullando en busca de sospechosos"-respondió una voz femenina.

Segundos después, el Hakuryuukou subió a su coche y se fue del lugar.

El castaño había logrado observar todo eso, aunque no escucho nada de lo que hablaron, pero sin duda esos dos se conocían.

-Ise, qué miras?-

La voz de Akeno lo saco de sus pensamientos y volteo a verla.

-Akeno-senpai, acabo de ver al Sekiryuutei- respondió con los ojos muy abiertos y con una cara de asombro.

-Enserio?-

El castaño asintió.

-Tienes suerte, verle en competición es algo muy raro, casi no aparece en las calles, ya que es uno de los mejores del mundo-

-Mejores del mundo?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-Sí, es uno de los mejores, está abajo de los "Dioses", nosotros los corredores nos clasificamos asi, primero están los de clase baja, luego los de media, alta, los "Maou", "Los Reyes", Los "Emperadores", Los "Dioses" y por ultimo están lo numerados-explico la azabache.

-Numerados?-

-Son corredores profesionales, entre ellos están ambos "Dioses", el most wanted 1 el mejor corredor de la black list mundial, además de ellos también hay policías, ex corredores y ex policías, además de caza recompensas-

-Wow, en que rango estamos?-pregunto.

-Eso deberías preguntárselo a Rias, otra cosa, deberías ir a tu nueva guarida, es el único lugar donde la policía no puede atraparte-dijo la de orbes violetas y luego le arrojo las llaves de su nuevo coche.

El castaño las agarro y luego miro a Akeno.

-Gracias por esto-el castaño le sonrió.

La azabache se sonrojo leve mente, pero le devolvió la sonrió al castaño.

-Nos vemos luego Ise-la azabache se despidió y volvió a su coche y luego se largó del lugar.

El castaño miro las llaves y luego observo el puente en construcción.

-Aun no-

Issei dio un giro en U y luego acelero, largándose de la concesionaria y emprendiendo camino a su nueva "guarida".

Siguiendo las indicaciones del GPS instalado en su coche llego a las afueras de la ciudad y entrando por un camino de tierra, llego a un garaje donde estaba la chica pelirroja, Rias Gremory.

-Hacer esperar a una dama es de mala educación-dijo la peli roja bromeando.

-Me disculpo por mi falta de modales-respondió el castaño en el mismo tono.

Ambos entraron al garaje.

-Esta será tu guarida-dijo la peli roja caminando hasta una silla y tomando asiento.-Aquí puedes guardar tus coches, el dinero que ganes, además de planificar golpes contra camiones de transporte dinero, esperar que la policía pierda tu rastro, o simplemente pasar el rato-

El castaño miraba todo el lugar.

No habían muchas cosas, solo un par de sillas amontonadas en el fondo, piezas oxidadas de coches, una pizarra, una mesa junto a las sillas, cuatro estantes de metal, en los cuales habían repuestos, además de dos habitaciones en la parte derecha y un baño al lado de estas.

*silbido*

-Me gusta este lugar-Issei camino hasta la pizarra y observo unos panfletos en la pizarra, cada uno tenía una foto de distintas personas.-Rias...-

-Por favor, dime Buchou, es más formal-menciono la peli roja.

-Buchou, quienes son estas personas?-pregunto el castaño con curiosidad.

-Ellos son lo dieciséis corredores de la black list de Kuoh, alégrate, eres el décimo sexto-le comento la peli roja señalando el ultimo panfleto.

Este tenía una imagen de su coche, el Camaro que Yuuma le robo.

-Pero ese el coche que me robaron-

-Te lo robaron? Esto no es bueno-la peli roja miro unos segundos al castaño-Issei, te encargare algo-

-Lo que sea por usted Buchou-

-Se el más veloz, no dejes que nadie te supere jamás-

Rias camino hasta y le beso en la mejilla.

-Issei, esto te servirá para mantenernos en contacto-la pelirroja le entrego una Tablet y salió del garaje.

El castaño solo sonrió ante eso, esa chica le cae bien, además de lo hermosa que es, quizás pueda invitarla a salir, pero primero, su auto necesita unas remodelaciones.

-Es hora de trabajar-el castaño encendió la Tablet y salió del garaje, si quería cumplir esa promesa, lo primero que debía hacer seria conseguir dinero para remodelaciones, el patearía el formado culo de Yuuma la próxima vez que la viera, pero sin duda, recuperaría su coche a toda costa.

Issei se subió a su coche y se fue del lugar, cuando se fue, un McLaren F1 llego a ese garaje.

-Así que aquí es tu guarida?-el mismo sujeto de la gabardina miraba por el parabrisas de su coche en dirección a la "guardia" de Issei.-Si pasas la prueba...quizás seas digno de ser mi sucesor-

El McLaren F1 acelero y se fue por el mismo lado por donde Issei fue.

El castaño manejaba por las calles esquivando los coches hasta que el radio empezó a hablar.

-"Hola colega"-una voz masculina sonó.

-Quién es?-pregunto Issei.

-"Mi identidad es irrelevante por el momento, pero hay algo en ti que llama mi atención, mira, me gustaría comprobar algunas cosas, esta prueba es fácil de hacer, solo derrota a los tres idiotas de Fallen Angels y luego ve tras tu amiguita Yuuma, si lo consigues...te recompensare con algo que te va a encantar"-

-Y eso que sería?-cuestiono el castaño.

-"Eso lo descubrirás tú, solo cumple esa misión que te encomendé, fácil, no? Luego nos vemos"-

La comunicación se cortó y el castaño detuvo su coche, debía confiar en esa voz? ir tras tres corredores mejores que él y tras la chica que ahora tiene su coche? es suicidio...pero el no llego a donde esta pensándose las cosas.

El castaño acelero y activo su GPS y selecciono la ubicación donde estaba el más cercano de los tres primeros, dejaría a Yuuma para el final.

La vida del castaño estaba a punto de dar un giro, el llego a Kuoh solo para estudiar y competir amistosas carreras, lograr conseguir un trabajo y vivir tranquilo, pero Yuuma había cruzado la delgada línea que separaba al Issei tranquilo, del corredor violento que posee en su interior.

Issei entraría a matar, y recuperaría su coche, ninguna puta barata jugaría con él, además, se lo prometió a Rias y el cumple sus promesas.

Luego de un rato, llego a donde estaba el primero, que era nada más ni nada menos que Kalawana.

Issei se estaciono al lado del coche de ella y encendió y apago las luces, la peli azul lo miro y luego asintió y entro a su coche, ella había aceptado el reto.

-"Primero me quedo con tu dinero y luego con tu coche"-hablo a través del radio.

Ambos se estacionaron frente a un semáforo, el cual estaba en rojo, y esperaron la luz verde.

Roja

Amarilla

Verde.

Ambos pisaron el acelerador dando inicio a la carrera.

Continuara.

Hola a todos, gracias por el apoyo que tubieron los primeros capitulos, no pense que llegase a gustar tanto, y para responder siertas dudas sobre la historia que quisas tengan

1) Las facciones seran:

Los Demonios son los corredores.

Los Angeles son los policias.

Los Angeles Caidos son caza recompensas, corredores y ex-policias.

2) Los seres como los dragónes, estan humanisados.

3) Y si, habra Harem y sera este...

Rias G.

Akeno H.

Rossweisse

Grayfia L.

Tsubaki S.

Xenovia Q.

Raynare.

Kalawarner

Kuroka

Irina S.

Serafall L.

Sona S.

Yasaka

Gabriel

Ravel P.

Isabela

Ophis

Misaki K.

Murayama

Katase

Bueno, una ves aclaradas estas dudas, gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Se despide Leaf hasta la otra.


	4. Chapter 4

HSDxD y NFS no son de mi propiedad, solo usare pistas, lugares y personajes de dicho anime y juego, gracias.

-...-Diálogos normales.

-"..."- pensamientos, llamadas telefónicas y comunicaciones por radio o SMS.

/.../ saltos temporales y para notificar cuando alguien tenga un punto de vista.

(…) Ficha de personaje

PDV: Punto de vista de X personaje.

Por si se preguntaban esto.

Código 6: piloto de carrera ilegal

Código 3: carrera ilegal.

EMR: Equipo Móvil de Respuesta.

Capítulo 3: Desde cero

La carrera había empezado, Kalawana rápidamente tomo la delantera, Issei no se quedaba atrás y aceleraba cada vez más, ambos coches eran rápidos y tenían buena maniobrabilidad, pero con respecto al a experiencia, Kalawana tenía más y sabia ocupar cada acción del castaño en su contra, ella también conocía los atajos de todas las calles de Kuoh, tenía una enorme ventaja con respecto del castaño, además de las modificaciones que su coche poseía sería muy fácil, la peli azul estaba subestimando a Issei, sin duda un grave error en las carreras.

Ambos corredores llegaron a una zona de poco tracito, el castaño aprovecho esto y golpeo la defensa trasera de Kalawana haciéndola derrapar un poco, pero ella no se dejaría vencer tan fácil.

Luego de retomar el control del vehículo, la peli azul diviso un atajo a lo lejos, eran de esos atajos que si los tomabas, ganarías seguro, pero tendría que arriesgarse a una colisión contra un contenedor de basura, ese era un riesgo que ella estaba dispuesta a tomar para lograr ganar, así que ella giro su volante hacia la izquierda y rozo los contenedores, ella sonrió, su victoria estaba asegurada.

El castaño no pudo reaccionar y ya había perdido de vista a Kalawana, así que continuo conduciendo hasta llegar a un END ROAD, el camino estaba cortado, había un puente en construcción, al mirar hacia la izquierda, Issei pudo ver el coche de la peli azul justo debajo de él, así que aprovechando el fin del camino, el acelero aún más y salto.

Kalawana giro su cabeza y pudo ver como el coche del castaño daba el salto por el END ROAD,

PDV: Kalawana.

Voltee mi cabeza hacia la derecha y lo vi, allí estaba, ese chico venia conduciendo por el puente que estaba sobre el atajo que tome, ese mocoso es muy persistente debo admitirlo, pero el tonto no sabe que ese puente está incompleto.

-Ya gane jaja- dije mientras aceleraba aún mas

*Crack Crash*

El sonido de maderas romperse me hizo voltear a ver de nuevo a ese corredor, lo que vi me sorprendió mucho, allí estaba, el maldito loco había dado el salto.

-Está loco!?- me dije a mi misma mientras veía como su coche caía a la tierra del camino, en el momento en el que toco tierra lo pude ver, esos hermosos ojos color ámbar, su pelo castaño, piel blanca, pude sentir como mi sangre subía a mis mejillas, ese chico era muy apuesto, quizás pueda hablarle cuando esto acabe.

-"-"Atención a todas las unidades, ha habido múltiples reportes de dos conductores temerarios por la zona oeste, todas las unidades dejen lo que están haciendo y atrápenlos"-dijo una voz femenina por el radio mientras nosotros entrabamos al a zona central de la ciudad, malditos policías, siempre iguales cuando encuentro un chico lindo y que sea corredor ellos aparecen para arruinarlo! Joder me vengare un día de estos, ahora lo importante será ganar y hacer de este chico mi pareja!

PDV normal

Ambos coches entraron en la zona central de la ciudad.

Mientras conducían, un coche conocido para el castaño estaba estacionado frente a un puesto de donas, era el mismo GTA Spano que lo había tratado de arrestar.

-Sin duda, estas son las mejores donuts de toda la ciudad-exclamo una chica de pelo verde, que vestía un uniforme de policía que hacia resaltar su buen cuerpo, la cual estaba sentada en una mesa degustando unas donas.

-"Atención a todas las unidades, ha habido múltiples reportes de dos conductores temerarios por la zona oeste, todas las unidades dejen lo que están haciendo y atrápenlos"- dijo una voz femenina por el radio la de peli verde.

-Tiene que ser ahora?-pregunto la peli verde mientras comía su dona.

Cuando estaba por llevarse otra dona a la boca, los autos de Kalawana e Issei pasaron a toda velocidad por alado de ella, segundos después, el viento que esos dos traían tras ellos llego a la peli verde y tiro sus donas.

-…-

La policía miraba sus destruidas donas que estaban en el suelo.

-Malditos corredores¡-grito al aire y luego corrió a su coche y se unió a la persecución.

Mientras tanto, al castaño se le hacía difícil mantener el ritmo de la peli azul, sin duda era buena, pero si queria llegar a Raynare tenía que ganar.

-"hola Issei-san"-saludo una alegre voz femenina por el radio del castaño.

-Asia?-cuestiono el castaño mientras giraba en una curva y evitaba estrellarse contra una tienda.

-"Si"-respondió la chica del otro lado

-Cómo puedes llamarme?-volvió a preguntar mientras golpeaba la defensa trasera de la peli azul con la esperanza de sacarla de la carrera

-"También soy corredora, pero eso ahora es lo de manos, Issei-san, Raynare está usando su coche para ingresar a la black list"-le contesto Asia en un tono preocupado.

-Y eso que tiene que ver con migo?-

-"usted es el 16, el último en la lista, si ella quiere ingresar a la lista, ira por usted"-respondió

-Gracias por la información, pero ahora tengo un mayor problema, sabes algo del coche de Kalawana? Alguna forma de dejarlo fuera?-el castaño estaba algo desesperado, si no vencía a la peli azul, nunca llegaría a Raynare.

-"issei-san, usted está corriendo contra Kalawana-sama?"-cuestiono Asia.

-Sí, necesito ayuda, me está dejando atrás¡-dijo desesperado.

-"déjeme pensar… Ella es muy confiada y suele subestimar a sus rivales, eso y su coche es solo para Drift, si llegan a una zona recta, ella no podrá acelerar mucho ya que solo llega a los 210 kilómetros"-volvió a responder.

-wow, si sabes de los coches-le alago el castaño-Gracias por el consejo-

Su carrera llego hasta una zona recta, sin duda esa era la oportunidad, pero un golpe en su defensa trasera lo saco de la calle y empezó a conducir por la acera.

-"Deténganse ambos corredores, o me veré en la obligación de usar la fuerza!"-dijo la peli verde por el radio.

-"Atrápame si puedes poli"-se burló Kalawana por el radio y acelerando más.

La peli verde aceptando el reto se olvidó del castaño y fue tras la peli azul.

Issei aprovecho esto y acelero volviendo a la calle, estando el detrás del Spano, se le haría más fácil derrotar a Kalawana, solo debía inutilizar el coche de la peli azul y alejarse al menos trecientos metros para ganar.

-"Código 6, necesitare patrullas de refuerzo, ambos códigos 3 conducen temerariamente"-hablo la peli verde por el radio.

El castaño y Kalawana al escuchar esto sabían que se habían metido en un buen lio.

-"Los corredores conducen un Ford Focus turismo modificado color negro y un Alfa Romero Brera sin modificaciones color rojo"-volvió a hablar la policía por el radio.-"Uno de los corredores parece ser el número dieciséis de la black list, solicito código 7, pongan un bloqueo de patrullas delante de estos"-

Kalawana ignoraba todo lo que la peli verde decía, pero hasta que escucho la frase "el dieciséis de la Black list" se asustó, no queria perder su coche.

-"Eres de la Black List?!"-dijo asombrada a través del radio.

La peli azul detuvo su coche y luego miro como el castaño se alejaba.

-"no quiero perder mi coche! Toma mi dinero!"- le dijo la peli azul a través del radio.

El castaño vio como Kalawana daba una vuelta en "u" y se iba del lugar, no la derroto pero logro conseguir algo de dinero, pero ahora tenía otro problema, este era la policía del EMR

-"El corredor con el Focus Turismo ha abandonado la carrera, solo queda el dieciséis, necesitare refuerzos para detenerlo"- volvió a decir la policía.

-Perfecto… simplemente perfecto, ahora qué?-hablo para sí mismo el castaño

Al terminar de hablar, un McGlaren P1 carmesí choco contra la patrulla.

-"Hola de nuevo chico"- saludo una voz conocida para el castaño.

-Tu? Que quieres? Aun no derrote a los tres corredores que me encargaste-dijo el castaño por el radio.

-"Te preocupas demasiado, si sigues así nunca serás un buen corredor, relájate y vive sin reglas¡"-dijo muy tranquilo el misterioso corredor

-Espera…ese coche… Eres el Sekiryuutei!?- exclamo asombrado el castaño.

-"en efecto, ahora déjame ayudarte con tu problema, allá vamos!"-

El McGlaren freno de golpe y dio un giro en "u" quedado frente al GTA Spano.

"onda de choque desplegada"

Una voz cibernética hablo y de pronto, una extraña onda, la cual emanaba del coche del "Sekiryuutei", choco contra el GTA y lo levanto por los aires.

-Joder!-El castaño miraba todo asombrado por el retrovisor de su coche.

El GTA callo al asfalto y chocó contra un árbol

-"listo, ahora, sígueme y hablemos con más calma"- dijo el conductor del McGlaren.

Issei vio como el coche daba un giro y lo rebasaba.

-"sigue estas coordenadas"-le ordeno

En el GPS del castaño apareció una línea verde que trazaba un recorrido hasta las afueras de la ciudad

-"te veo allí y ve solo, te daré una grata sorpresa"-dijo mientras se perdía de la vista del castaño.

Issei solo condujo hasta un callejón y detuvo su coche.

-En que me eh metido…-susurro mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el volante de su coche

Mientras suspiraba, su teléfono empezó a sonar y lo contesto.

-"Hyodou-san"- la vos de Tsubaki se escuchó del otro lado

-Tsubaki?-cuestiono el castaño mientras bajaba del coche

-"En efecto, llamo para informarle que a sido acepto en la preparatoria, debe retirar su uniforme de este lugar"-

Al teléfono del castaño llego un mensaje y en este estaba la dirección.

-"suerte y cuando venga mañana, asegúrese de no llegar tarde"-le aconsejo la peli negra.

-Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta-respondió el castaño.

-"una última cosa, asegúrese de no comprometer a la preparatoria en las carreras"- al terminar esa frase, la peli negra corto la llamada.

El castaño algo confundido solo subió de nuevo a su coche y abrió el mensaje con la dirección

-Bueno, mejor ir ahora…-el castaño encendió su coche y se fue del lugar.

Un rato más tarde, el castaño estaba en la tienda donde debía recoger su nuevo uniforme.

-Disculpe-dijo la encargada de la tienda-Puedo ayudarle en algo?-cuestiono

-Vengo a recoger un uniforme al nombre de Hyodou Issei- respondió el castaño.

-Claro! Hyodou, la señorita Sona me dijo que vendrías, ven te tomaremos tus medidas y te daremos un uniforme a tu taya-le dijo la encargada mientras lo arrastraba a los probadores.

Momentos después, Issei estaba sin su camiseta y estaba siendo medido por la encargada.

-Bien, ya tengo sus medidas, por favor espere aquí y le traeré un uniforme de su taya-le dijo la encargada mientras de retiraba a la bodega

Issei solo tomo su camiseta y se la puso, pero algo no andaba bien y volteo a ver, topándose con todas las chicas que estaban presentes en ese momento en la tienda sonrojada, Issei no entendió el porqué de su sonrojo, supuso que el calor.

-Uh? Issei-san-una voz familiar llamo al castaño.

Este volteo a ver quién le hablaba y se sorprendió al ver a Asia, ella estaba vestida con una falda hasta las rodillas color blanca y una camiseta de tirantes rosa claro, tenía unas zapatillas rojas y un bolso a juego con estas

-Asia, que sorpresa verte por aquí- le dijo el castaño y luego le dio un abrazo

La pequeña rubia sintió un fuerte escalofrió cuando el castaño la abrazo, al dirigir la mirada hacia una zona exacta de la tienda, se percató de la cantidad de chicas que tenían un aura negra rodeándolas y unos ojos rojos muy penetrantes, por un segundo sintió su vida correr peligro.

-Dime Asia, que te trae por aquí?-cuestiono el castaño apartándose.

-Vine a buscar mi uniforme, me eh inscrito en la preparatoria Kuoh- respondió la rubia sonriendo.

-Qué casualidad, yo también vengo a buscar mi uniforme-le comento el castaño

Mientras ambos platicaban, la encargada trajo el uniforme del castaño.

-Aquí tiene joven Hyodou-le dijo y luego miro a Asia- Asia, vienes por tu uniforme?-pregunto.

-Hai- respondió la rubia

-Espera aquí un segundo, ya te lo traeré-

La encargada se retiró e Issei y Asia fueron a sentarse a unas sillas que estaban en la tienda para los que esperan un pedido

-Issei-san, pudo contra Kalawana?-pregunto la rubia

-Gane..-dijo con seriedad

-No se ve feliz, usted derroto a alguien mejor y con muchas ventajas, no debería estar feliz?- cuestiono la de orbes verdes.

-Lo esto… pero fue una victoria amarga, ella se retiró al saber que soy de la black list- respondió el castaño mientras soltaba un suspiro

-Que mal- dijo la de orbes verdes- Pero aun así es una victoria, ser corredor de la Black List tiene ese tipo de desventajas, nadie corre contra ellos por temor a perder su coche-le comento

El castaño algo intrigado por eso y al no saber casi nada de las "reglas" que seguían los corredores decidió preguntar.

-Asia, hay alguna regla que seguir al ser corredor?-cuestiono el castaño

La rubia lo pensó un minuto y luego asintió

-Podrías explicármelas?- volvió a preguntar.

-Claro, pero nos llevara tiempo y seguro que usted está ocupado-respondió la rubia

-Tranquila, tengo tiempo libre- respondió el castaño mientras caminaba hasta su coche y abría la puerta del copiloto.

Asia entendió el mensaje, él la estaba invitando a subirse, por un momento dudo si subir o no, un corredor de la Black List no era alguien en quien confiar plenamente, eran embusteros y traicioneros, pero, algo en el castaño la hacía estar calmada y en confianza, así que accedió a la invitación

Cuando la rubia entro al coche, Issei cerró la puerta y también subió para luego encenderlo e irse de lugar.

-Quieres ir por un helado?-cuestiono el castaño sin apartar los ojos del camino.

La pequeña rubia solo asintió y el castaño sonrió

-Bien, sujétate que allá vamos!-

Asia no entendió que quería decir con eso, pero luego de ver como el castaño piso el acelerado y cambio a tercera

Asia no se esperaba eso y cuando paso, ella se sujetó con todas sus fuerzas al asiento de cuero

El castaño parecía ignorar que a la rubia estaba por darle un infarto, así que continúo su recorrido acelerando aún más y esquivando unos cuantos autos que estaban en la calle.

-Issei-san conduzca más lento!- suplicaba la de orbes verdes con los ojos cerrados, el castaño la miro por el rabillo del ojo y al percatarse de que ella estaba soltando lagrimas redujo su velocidad.

Luego de un rato conduciendo civilizadamente y que Asia lograra calmarse, llegaron a un parque, el castaño estaciono su coche en la plaza de estacionamiento y luego bajo del mismo junto a Asia.

-Vamos por un helado- le dijo le castaño sonriendo

La rubia solo asintió y camino a la par del castaño hasta un puesto de helado, para luego comprar un cono para cada uno.

-Ahora-hablo el castaño- me explicarías esas reglas?-

-Claro-respondió Asia

Ambos fueron a sentarse a una banca que había en el lugar

-Por donde empiezo…-la rubia empezó a degustar su helado de vainilla mientras pensaba- Ya! Primero tendría que explicarte lo básico-

-Está bien-respondió el castaño empezando a degustar su helado.

-Primero, los tipos de carreras-dijo la rubia mientras sacaba una tableta de su bolso- Empecemos con la forma más fácil de ganar dinero-

La tableta mostraba un video de dos coches corriendo a gran velocidad, uno era un FORD Mugstang Shelby GT500 color azul con tres líneas blancas que iniciaban en el capo y terminaban en la defensa trasera y con los laterales negros, el otro era un Audi Quartto 20 v totalmente blanco, ambos coches corrían por lo que parecía ser las calles nocturnas de una ciudad Norte Americana, ya que habían muchos letreros en inglés, el Mugstang golpeo el lateral derecho el Audi haciéndolo chocar contra un coche que venía de frente y luego se alejó trecientos y de esta forma ganando la carrera

Issei miraba asombrado como el conductor del Mugstang ganaba de una forma muy sucia, pero eso era lo de menos, ese conductor dejo abandonado al del Quartto.

-Como pudo hacer eso?-cuestiono el castaño, no podía creer que había gente capaz de tal atrocidad

-Sí, es una forma baja de ganar una carrera, pero se vale todo-le comento la rubia mientras cambiaba de video.

Ahora se mostraba una persecución entre un Koenigsegg Agera R con los colores de la policía y un McGlaren P1 rojo, por lo que parecía ser una cordillera montañosa nevada.

-Ahora, mire con atención esta persecución-ordeno la rubia.

Issei presto mucha atención en ambos coches y se sorprendió al ver como el P1 se llenaba de una carga eléctrica y frenaba de golpe chocando contra el Agera R y pasándole las cargas, pero aún más asombrado estuvo al ver como el Koenigsegg se detenía de golpe y chocaba contra una señal de tránsito y derrapaba fuera de la carretera, eso le permitió al P1 sacar ventaja y alejarse, pero segundos después el Agera se repuso y continuo la persecución.

-Eso que acabas de ver se llama "armamento", los corredores lo utilizan para poder obstaculizar a sus rivales o para sacarle ventaja a la policía, pero tienes un número limitado de "armamento" y las veces que lo puedes utilizar también lo son-explico la rubia.

El castaño trataba de procesar todo mientras miraba con atención el video que se reproducía, no podía creer que eso estaba integrado a un coche.

Asia continúo comiendo su helado hasta que el castaño hablo.

-Solo los corredores lo utilizan?-cuestiono el castaño mientras terminaba su helado

-No-respondió la rubia cambiando el video a otra persecución, ahora había un Lamborghini Sesto Elemento con los colores de la policía persiguiendo a seis corredores- Preste atención al Lambo y al One naranja que va a la cabeza-menciono la de orbes verdes

Haciendo caso al consejo observo con detalle a ambos coches, el Sesto Elemento se rodeó de las cargas eléctricas y embistió al último de los corredores y lo levanto por el aire haciéndolo caer con las ruedas hacia arriba, luego se posiciono detrás de otro y luego de unos segundos lanzo un arpón desde el capo, este golpeo contra la defensa del coche frente a él y lo hizo derrapar inutilizándolo luego de chocar contra una roca que estaba fuera del camino, luego de eso, los dos siguientes tratando de detenerlo, se posicionaron a sus lados y cuando estaban por chocar contra él, una onda surgió del Lamborghini y levanto por los aires a ambos coches, y al caer quedaron inutilizados dejándolos fuera de la carrera, el siguiente corredor se dejó rebasar por la patrulla quedado tras él, pero el Lambo soltó una pequeña lamina amarilla, al impactar contra el suelo, esta se abrió y resulto ser una banda de clavos, el corredor no pudo esquivarlas y sus cuatro ruedas fueron ponchadas y termino chocando contra una estación de servicio.

Ahora solo quedaban el Koenigsegg One naranja y el Lambo Elemento, el lambo lanzo el arpón una vez más, pero algo en el One lo detuvo y lo devolvió a su origen, ahora el Lambo fue inutilizado momentánea mente y luego volvió a la persecución

-Como pudo ver, no solo los corredores tienen acceso al "armamento", los policías también lo tienen, pero aun así, los corredores desarrollaron un aparato llamado Inhibidor, es algo único de los corredores, pero es difícil de obtener porqué se necesita tener un técnico en ECU en tu equipo-agrego la rubia para luego mirar su teléfono.- Lo lamento Issei-San, es tarde y ya debo volver a mi casa o mi madre se preocupara-

-Déjame llevarte a tu casa- se ofreció el castaño

-No quiero molestarlo, usted quizás tenga algo que hacer-respondió la rubia

-Insisto, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti- dijo el castaño tirando la servilleta del helad.

-Está bien, ya que insiste-

Ambos volvieron al coche del castaño y emprendieron el viaje a la casa de la rubia.

Durante el trayecto, Asia le continuo explicando los detalles del "armamento", el castaño escuchaba atenta mente cada palabra, si queria ser el mejor de todos, esas cosas le servirían mucho.

-Aquí es-dijo la rubia señalando una casa de un piso, algo pequeña.

El castaño se estaciono frente a esta y bajo junto a la rubia y luego caminaron hasta la entrada.

-Gracias por traerme-le agradeció la rubia mientras hacia una reverencia.

-No hay de que-respondió el castaño sonriendo.

Al ver la sonrisa del castaño, las mejillas de Asia te tiñeron de un color rojo tenue, pero se tornaron de un rojo aún más intenso cuando el castaño la beso en la mejilla como una despedida

-Asia?- una voz femenina se escuchó y ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver a la puerta, allí estaba parada una mujer de unos 35 de pelo castaño claro, vistiendo un traje negro con corbata roja, el cual hacia resaltar sus curvas y el escote abierto daba una buena visión de sus pechos copa D.

-Mamá!- la rubia se puso nerviosa al ver a su madre.

La mujer solo miraba a Issei con una gélida mirada, este se puso algo incómodo ante la mirada de la mujer, así que simplemente decidió retirarse.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana en la preparatoria-dijo el castaño mientras corría a su coche y se largaba a toda velocidad del lugar.

-Asia…-la sombría voz de su madre asusto a la pequeña rubia.

-S-si mamá?-cuestiono la rubia volteando lentamente hacia su madre

La madre la miro sombría mente unos momentos y luego empezó a llorar.

-Mi pequeña al fin tiene novio!- la mujer empezó a llorar a lagrima viva mientras caía al suelo de rodillas- cresen tan rápido!-

Una gota de sudor recorrió la cabeza de la pequeña rubia y luego camino hasta su madre y la arrastro dentro de la casa.

Por otra parte, el castaño estaba conduciendo a gran velocidad, la madre de Asia lo había asustado mucho, en especial luego de que ella lo mirara de esa forma tan gélida.

-"oye, te dignaras en venir o no?"- la voz del "sekiryuutei" se escuchó por el radio.

-Está bien, voy para allá- respondió el castaño activando su GPS y siguiendo las indicaciones de este.

Por otro lado, en el antiguo edificio de la preparatoria, Rias y Akeno estaban observando una computadora, en ella había un mapa de toda Kuoh y habían varios puntos rojos en ella, otros azules, una buena cantidad de triángulos verdes y blancos repartidos por todo el mapa y en movimiento.

-Akeno, has podido contactar con Issei?-cuestiono la peli roja mientras bebía una taza de té

-Lo siento Buchou, no eh podido dar con él, pero escuche varios reportes de la policía y charlas entre corredores que el Dieciséis estuvo corriendo contra un miembro de los Fallen Angels- respondió la azabache.

-Es el- dijo la peli roja sin apartar su vista del monitor- lo encontré-

-Ha encontrado la localización de Issei?- cuestiono la azabache.

-sí, se dirige a una zona alejada de la ciudad… Akeno, informales de esto a Kiba y a Koneko, diles que nos encontraremos en la salida oeste en una hora, debemos encontrar a Issei-ordeno la peli roja levantándose de la silla y tomando sus llaves.

-Por qué la preocupación? Issei es un buen corredor- dijo la peli negra

-Un caza recompensas ha entrado a la ciudad-respondió

Al escuchar la palabra Caza recompensas, la cara de la azabache se volvió seria.

-Iré por mi coche-luego de decir eso, la azabache se retiró del lugar.

-Mi lindo Issei, espero llegar a ti antes que el caza recompensas-luego de decir eso, Rias también se retiró de la habitación.

El monitor de la computadora que tenía el mapa mostraba un triángulo color negro que estaba acercándose a la posición del castaño la cual estaba marcada en un triangulo rojo.

Mientras tanto, el castaño llego a su destino, la noche ya había caído y la luna llena estaba en su máximo esplendor en el cielo, dando una perfecta iluminación a lo que parecía ser una guarida.

-"Hasta que llegas! Creo que me volví más viejo de lo que ya estoy por tu culpa"- bromeo el Sekiryuutei" por el radio

-Para que querías que venga aquí?- cuestiono el castaño.

-"Venga, baja del coche y entra a la guarida, dentro hay algo para ti"-luego de decir eso, la entrada a la guarida se abrió.

El castaño dudo un minuto si entrar o no, pero la curiosidad fue mayor y se bajó del coche y camino hasta dentro de la guarida, cuando entro, la puerta se cerró tras él y todas las luces estaban apagadas, había caído en una trampa.

-Hola!- una luz se encendió y el castaño pudo ver al corredor misterioso, pero su cara estaba tapada con un casco en forma de cabeza de dragón color rojo.

-Eres el Sekiryuutei?- cuestiono el castaño.

-Obviamente, apuesto que te preguntas porque te traje aquí, es muy fácil, mi querido dieciséis, quiero que tu seas el siguiente emperador rojo- dijo el peli rojo y luego encendió todas las luces y se quitó el casco.

Un enorme silencio se formó en el lugar, ambos corredores se quedaron mirando uno al otro.

-TU!- ambos se señalaron mutuamente.

CONTINUARA

Muejejejeje, suspenso, suspenso, aunque creo que es más que obvio quien es el "Sekiryuutei"

Espero que les allá gustado el capítulo, y perdón por la tardanza, la preparatoria me devora todo mi tiempo, imagínense, tener que hace una presentación de Coulomb y Faraday en tres días, es como para decir basta que se joda la preparatoria, yo seré un vagabundo.

Bueno volviendo al fic, el próximo capítulo tardare un poco para subirlo, ya que como dije antes, tarea pero de la que es como de tres o cuatro libros bien gruesos.

Además de eso, al final de cada capítulo pondré un EXTRA, estos extras serán desde los puntos de vista de otros personajes donde estos explicaran el porqué de sus acciones, por qué son corredores o policías, no les diré mucho más, pero sin duda, a los que les mostré el extra me dijeron que se encariñaron el personaje del extra, dije extra como cuatro veces, bueno, sin más, me despido hasta la otra y disfruten el EXTRA de….

Extra Kalawana

En una zona alejada del centro de la ciudad, llena de edificios departamentales los cuales tenían un aspecto algo viejo pero había personas habitando en ellos, un Ford Focus Turismo estaba llegando a ese lugar, para luego ingresar a un garaje.

-Mierda…-

Ese era el coche de Kalawana, ella tenía la cabeza apoyada en el volante.

-Siempre que encuentro un chico lindo no puedo estar con el…-se lamentaba la peli azul mientras bajaba del coche y activaba la alarma del mismo, ella estaba vestida con unos pantalones de jean ajustados y una chaqueta de cuero, la cual resaltaba su esbelta figura, luego de poner la alarma, salió del garaje.

PDV Kalawana

Maldita mi suerte, porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ese chico, esos ojos ámbar tan hermosos y cautivadores, quisiera volver a verlo pero sería peligroso.

-Onee-sama!- un grito infantil me saco de mis pensamientos, ese grito lo conozco perfectamente, era de mi hermana pequeña.

Ella venia corriendo hacia donde yo me encontraba, ella sin duda es mi mayor tesoro.

-Onee-sama, has llegado temprano-mi hermanita en esos momentos estaba vestida con su uniforme de la primaria, el cual consistía en una falda roja a rallas y una camisa blanca, muchos dicen que ella es mi hija por nuestro parecido, y quien no lo creería, tiene mi mismo pelo azul y la cuido como si de mi hija se tratara.

-Sí, es que no encontraba nadie contra quien competir y no podía estar arriesgándome a ser atrapada por la policía-le respondí, no le queria contar lo que en verdad paso, necesito mantenerla alejada de esta vida, quiero que tenga un mejor futuro que ser una corredora.

-Enserio? Que mal, bueno ya tendrás más oportunidades esta noche-me respondió mientras sonreía, verla sonriendo y feliz es todo lo que quiero.

-Dime algo, que has preparado para comer hoy?-le dije bromeando mientras ella me miraba seria.

-No te burles, al menos cocino y no soy una inútil como tú- hay eso me dolió, sin duda somos hermanas.

-Ya tranquila-le dije jugando mientras le acariciaba la cabeza-Que te parece si luego de comer y terminar las tareas te llevo a por un helado-le dije, ella solo me miro y asintió.

-Mientras sea con tu dinero-me dijo mientras guardaba algo en su bolsillo…esperen un segundo…¡Mi billetera! Pero fue tarde, ella ya estaba corriendo, así que me dispuse a ir tras ella, nunca debí enseñarle a hacer eso

-Espera a que ponga mis manos sobre ti!- le grite amenazadoramente mientras ella entraba en el complejo de apartamentos en el que vivíamos, esos lugares estaban abandonados pero aun así habían familias viviendo en ellos, si yo pudiera ayudarlos a salir de este lugar de mala muerte y darles un buen lugar sería perfecto, esa sería la forma de pagarles lo que han hecho por mí y mi hermana.

No corro solo por correr, no corro solo por mí, todos tenemos una razón de esto, cada corredor es diferente uno del otro y cada uno tiene un propósito diferente.

-Onee-sama no me atrapas!- me grito mi hermana mientras corría por las escaleras.

-Ya lo veremos!- le respondí y aumente la velocidad y fui tras ella

No corro por correr…

Yo corro… para darles una mejor vida a estas personas.

Corro para darle una mejor vida a mi hermana…

Corro por un bien ajeno al mío…


	5. Chapter 5

HSDxD y NFS no son de mi propiedad, solo usare pistas, lugares y personajes de dicho anime y juego, gracias.

-...-Diálogos normales.

-"..."- llamadas telefónicas y comunicaciones por radio o SMS.

"…" pensamientos

/.../ saltos temporales

(…) Ficha de personaje

PDV: Punto de vista de X personaje.

Por si se preguntaban esto.

Código 6: piloto de carrera ilegal

Código 3: carrera ilegal.

EMR: Equipo Móvil de Respuesta.

* * *

Capítulo 4:

-Tu!- ambos corredores se señalaron mutuamente.

Issei estaba sorprendido, su nuevo jefe era el Sekiryuutei, eso era algo que sin duda nunca se esperó, pero algo en su jefe se le hacía familiar.

Por su parte, el peli rojo miraba confundido al castaño, no pensó que el fuera el dieciséis

-Asi que…- el castaño miraba al peli rojo con algo de sorpresa- Eres el Sekiryuutei…-

-Si… tu eres el dieciséis?- cuestiono el peli rojo

-Si…-

Ambos se miraron unos segundos y luego caminaron hasta quedar uno frente al otro.

-Esto no afecta en que sea/seas tu/mi empleado?- cuestionaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Ambos se miraron y luego el peli rojo hablo.

-Por mi bien, servirá para atraer clientes al taller- contesto el peli rojo.

-Por mi también, podre aprender mas de ti- al terminar de hablar el castaño recordó que el peli rojo le había dicho que debía darle algo- Oye, me has traído aquí para darme algo?-

-Si, quiero que tu seas mi sucesor- respondió el peli rojo mientras caminaba hasta u bulto cubierto por unas frazadas- y eh aquí tu nuevo coche!- dijo mientras quitaba las frazadas

El castaño se quedó asombrado al ver un coche rojo bajo las frazadas, este era un Mazda RX7 RZ color rojo y llantas doradas.

Issei abrió los ojos asombrado ante eso.

-Eso… es para mí?- cuestiono el castaño sin terminar de creérselo.

-Así es, y otra cosa, aun no me eh presentado, mi nombre es Draig o Ddraig para los corredores, soy el emperador rojo y tu mi querido compañero, serás mi sucesor- menciono el peli rojo mientras sonreía.

El castaño camino hasta su nuevo coche, sin duda era genial poder tener algo mejor que el Brera,

-Me lo darás así como así o hay truco?- cuestiono el castaño mientras dudaba si aceptar o no.

-Ya te dije, te lo doy con la condición de que seas mi aprendiz y sucesor- respondió el peli rojo

-está bien, acepto- respondió el castaño.

El peli rojo sonrió y le extendió la mano al castaño, el cual se la estrecho.

-Bien quieres salir a dar unas vueltas y tener unas carreritas?-pregunto divertido el Sekiryuutei.

-Depende, tendré un aumento?-cuestiono el castaño

-Sigue soñando que no dañas a nadie- respondió el peli rojo mientras se reía.

El castaño solo suspiro y luego subió a su nuevo coche, se asombró al ver que los asientos eran de fieltro color negro y muy suaves, la suspensión era buena y revisando que otras cosas tenia recordó la tableta y el GPS que dejo en su viejo coche asi que fue por ellos.

-Issei, creo que te dije que vinieras solo- dijo el peli rojo el cual estaba parado frente a la entrada al a guarida.

-Eso hice- respondió el castaño, pero al llegar a la entrada pudo ver un coche estacionado a metros del suyo, no lo pudo diferenciar ya que estaba en las sombras y solo se le veían los faros.

-Quien es el?...- cuestiono el peli rojo sin apartar la mirada del coche.

-"Probando uno dos probando, se me escucha?"- una voz hablo por un megáfono y ambos corredores se pusieron alertas.

-Pero que mierda…- Ddraig tomo sus llaves y le dio las suyas al castaño.

-Qué ocurre?- cuestiono el castaño al ver como el peli rojo entraba a la guarida.

-No me agrada esto, prepárate para huir cuando tengamos la oportunidad- respondió el peli rojo.

-" jajaja los corredores de mierda intentaran huir?"- la voz volvió a hablar y esta vez sonaba como la de un psicópata total-"vamos, quiero diversión, quiero chocarlos, machacarlos y dejarlos hechos mierda en el asfalto mientras me quedo con sus coches jajaja!"- el castaño al escuchar eso entro rápido a la guarida y subió a su coche.

-"Issei, demuéstrame que serás un buen Sekiryuutei, corre contra ese capullo y déjalo de cabeza"- dijo el peli rojo a través del radio.

-"Por favor, salgan con las manos en alto para que pueda llenarlos de agujeros jajaja!"- esa voz seguían en plan maniaco mientras el castaño encendió su nuevo coche.

-Es hora…- Issei pisó el acelerador y cambio a primera.

EL castaño tomo por sorpresa al que estaba hablando cuando salió a toda velocidad del garaje y esquivando su anterior coche se fue del lugar, segundos después el coche misterioso acelero y empezó a seguirlo.

El castaño entro a la carretera principal y observo que por el retrovisor que le coche que lo perseguía era un Nissan GT-R, de color gris.

-"Corredor-kun jajaja, vamos detente solo quiero destrozar tu hermoso coche"-dijo a través del radio

-Quién eres? Por qué me estas persiguiendo?- cuestiono el castaño por el radio, con la esperanza de que le contestara.

-" jajaja, yo soy un caza recompensas, Mi nombre e Freed Sellzen el mejor caza recompensas! No es necesario que te presentes, ya que pronto te dejare en coma jajajajaja"-

El castaño aprovecho el delirio del caza recompensas y cambio a tercera mientras doblaba en una intersección, el caza recompensas lo imito y continuaron, el castaño aceleraba cada vez más y gracias al turbo que el coche poseía, acelerar se le hacía más fácil y los cambios más rápidos.

-"no te me escaparas! Mi querida GT te meterá su Ariete por el culo jajajaja!"-

"Precaución, el coche está siendo marcado por un Ariete, active el inhibidor"

Una voz cibernética hablo en el auto del castaño y este se asustó.

"Active el inhibidor"

El castaño no sabía cómo activar tal cosa y en su descuido, el caza recompensas lanzo el Ariete, golpeando el coche del castaño y haciendo que este se detuviera, pero aun así el caza recompensas lo embistió de lado.

-"Jajajajajaja! Oh si nena! Es hora de acabar con esto!"- del Nissan GT-R salió un hombre de pelo blanco de unos 22 años el cual vestía unos pantalones blancos y una camiseta blanca y sobre esta una chaqueta gris.

Freed fue corriendo hasta el coche del Cataño y abrió la puerta.

-Sorpresa!- el peli blanco le dio un puñetazo al castaño en la cara y luego lo saco del coche bruscamente

-Ahg…- el castaño se limpió el hilo de sangre que salía por la comisura de su boca y se puso de pie y luego escupió al asfalto- Así que tú eres el caza recompensas- dijo el castaño mientras lo miraba

-Oh si, y ahora, estas arrestado! Jajajaja!- respondió el peli blanco mientras sacaba una calibre 22.-Bien, Bien corredor-kun, estas arrestado, tienes derecho a guardar silencio, si abres la puta boca te vuelo la cabeza-

El albino cogió el brazo de Issei y lo empujo bruscamente hacia su coche y lo esposo.

-Oh si nena, capture al black list dieciséis, yeah esos polis de mierda me darán mucho dinero!- canturreo el peli blanco.

Mientras Freed estaba distraído, cuatro coches llegaron al lugar y rodearon a Issei y Freed.

-Qué es esto?- el peli blanco miro a los coches intentando ver a sus conductores, pero fue inútil, las luces de estos se lo impedían.

Las luces de los cuatro coches se apagaron, dejando ver que coches eran, el primero era un Dodge Viper SRT10 de color rojo con dos líneas negras que estaban en el capó.

El segundo era un Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG color blanco.

El tercero era un Toyota Supra modelo 2005 color negro

Y el último era un Audi TT Coupe de color rojo.

-Ara, ara, que tenemos aquí?- una voz femenina hablo desde el supra, una voz conocida para el castaño.

-Asi que te has osado a arrestar a mi querido Kouhai?- cuestiono otra voz femenina.-Kiba, por favor-

Del Dodge bajo el nombrado y apunto al peli blanco con una 9mm

-Baja el arma y suelta a mí compañero- amenazo el rubio.

-Vaya, vaya, así que los niñitos salieron a jugar hoy… es una lástima, este chico es mi prisionero- el peli blanco apunto a Issei con la calibre 22 y luego sonrió- Y si quiero puedo matarlo jajaja!-

El peli blanco reía como loco mientras apuntaba al castaño, pero el Mercedes-Benz acelero y fue contra el peli blanco, este al verlo acercarse soltó la pistola y se tiró a un lado dejando caer las llaves de las esposas del castaño.

-Mierda…- el peli blanco se levantó y miro a todos lados buscando su pistola.

-buscabas esto?- una voz femenina hablo y el peli blanco miro en la dirección de dónde provenía la voz, allí estaba Akeno con la pistola en mano apuntando al peli blanco

-Mierda… me han atrapado, por qué no nos calmamos y bajamos las pistolas, yo me voy con su amigo y ustedes se joden jajaja!-

Un disparo pasó junto a la mejilla del peli blanco provocándole una herida.

-Y eso, solo fue una advertencia- dijo la peli negra mientras relamía sus labios

-Eh?- Freed se tocó la herida y luego miro a Akeno- Acaso ese fue un disparo a quema ropa? Era para mi corazón? Acaso esto es amor? Jajajaja!- el peli blanco volvió a reírse como loco y luego tomo el radio de su chaqueta y hablo.

-Solicito refuerzos, tengo a cinco corredores ilegales y parecen estar armados-

-"copiado, enviando patrullas de refuerzo a la zona"- respondió una voz masculina por el radio

-Ahora si corredores de mierda, quien tiene la ventaja!- se burló el peli blanco.

-Buchou… las llaves- una pequeña loli de pelo blanco estaba con las llaves de las esposas del castaño.

-Gracias Koneko- agradeció la peli roja mientras bajaba de su coche- Ahora, Issei, donde está el coche que te di?-cuestiono Rias.

El castaño se puso nervioso y empezó a sudar, como explicaría que ahora el tenia uno nuevo.

-Bueno… está en… está en mi nuevo refugio! Si eso, y como gane ese coche de allí- dijo mientras señalaba su Mazda RX7 RZ- Use este ya que está muy bien modificado y tiene armamento- respondió el castaño rezando para que la peli roja le crea.

-Me alegro escuchar eso- dijo la peli roja mientras abría las esposas del castaño.

-Buchou, se aproximan cinco patrullas, lo mejor sería irnos- sugirió la peli negra subiendo a su coche.

-Está bien, Kiba, revienta los neumáticos del coche del caza recompensas-

-Hai buchou- el rubio disparo cuatro veces a dos de los neumáticos y los reventó, para posterior mente subir a su coche y encenderlo.

-Issei, confió en que llegaras a salvo a tu guarida, no quiero que termines en prisión- dijo la peli roja mientas subía a su coche- Koneko, ve con Issei a su guarida y ayúdalo a deshacerse de los policías-

-Hai buchou- respondió la loli mientras subía a su coche.

Luego de eso, Rias, Akeno y Kiba abandonaron el lugar a toda velocidad.

El castaño miro a la pequeña loli y esta solo volteo y fue a su coche.

-Como logra conducir, es tan pequeña?- se cuestionó el castaño mientras subía a su coche y aceleraba.

Issei se fue del lugar seguido por la loli peli blanca, y emprendió el recorrido hacia el taller del peli rojo.

-"Issei-sempai, su refugio no es por aquí"- dijo la peli blanca por el radio.

-Si… debo ir a mi trabajo, debo explicarle a mi jefe porque no eh ido hace dos días- respondió el castaño sonando lo más convincente posible.

-"usted trabaja para Draig-san"-volvió a preguntar.

-Si, como lo supiste?-

-"El coche que usted maneja es de el"-respondió la peli blanca.

EL castaño al escuchar esa respuesta, se puso nervioso e intento cambiar el tema.

-Así que estas también corres- "enserio no se me ocurre algo más estúpido para preguntar?" se cuestionó el castaño

-"…"-

Al no recibir respuesta alguna de la peli blanca, el castaño se puso más nervioso.

El resto del camino, ambos estuvieron en silencio y para Issei era una tortura el saber que ella podía haberlo descubierto

Al llegar al taller, Issei y Koneko bajaron de sus coches y caminaron hasta la entrada.

-Hola? Draig?- pregunto el castaño al aire.

-Si, adelante compañero, tengo que mostrarte algo- se escuchó la voz del peli rojo desde su oficina.

El castaño junto a Koneko caminaron hasta la oficina y entraron, topándose con Ddraig con muchos papeles, una laptop y aun con su ropa de corredor.

-Issei , no te lo vas a creer, ahora tienes nivel de búsqueda dos, te servirá mucho ahora que eres mi sucesor y futuro sekiryuutei-dijo emocionado el peli rojo.

EL castaño solo se golpeó la cara con la palma de su mano y el de orbes verdes lo miro extrañado.

-Qué? No estas feliz?- cuestiono este.

El castaño solo señalo a un lado y allí estaba Koneko comiendo unos dulces, el peli rojo la miro y sonrió.

-Koneko, pequeña cuanto sin verte, no has cambiado nada, sigues igual de enana- el peli rojo poso su mano en la cabeza de la peli blanca y en respuesta recibió un puñetazo en el estomago

-Ddraig-sama, usted es un idiota…- respondió la peli blanca con su inexpresiva cara mientras comía sus dulces.

-Bu-buen gancho… ah… si dolio-

El peli rojo se sostuvo como pudo para no caer al suelo y luego de un rato se repuso.

-Por dónde estaba?... así, ahora tienes un nivel dos de búsqueda policial, felicidades, toma un caramelo- bromeo el peli rojo mientras le extendía un bol con dulces

-Ddraig, hablemos seriamente por favor- contesto el castaño.

-Está bien, aburrido, bueno, ahora que estas en la black list, deberás derrotar a todos los demás, en total son 15, para empezar, debo advertirte que son buenos corriendo y no se andan con rodeos, tengo información de todos los corredores de esta, menos en primero, ya que no se lo suele ver por ser casi imposible llegar a el- comento el peli rojo mientras le entregaba unos folders con fichas policiales al castaño.

-Bien, y por qué debo derrotarlos?- cuestiono el castaño

-Fácil, así podrás darte a conocer como el sekiryuutei y tendrás más fans, y obtendrás más dinero por carrera-respondió Ddraig mientras abría la laptop y buscaba algo entre los archivos

Mientras el castaño leía las hojas del folder, la pequeña loli se acercó a el.

-Issei-sempai, usted es de la black list?-

-Si, no llevo mucho en ella y no entiendo muy bien de que va- respondió el castaño rascándose la nuca.

La pequeña loli solo lo miro y suspiro.

-Oye Issei, que paso con el caza recompensas?- pregunto el peli rojo.

-Bueno… en resumen… la chica que me había dado el Brera llego a salvarme jeje- respondió el castaño mientras recibía una mirada de desaprobación del peli rojo.

-Eres un inútil, bueno, lo importante es que mi sucesor sigue en una pieza- el peli rojo soltó un bostezo y miro su reloj-Es tarde, mejor vayan a casa, ustedes tienen clases mañana, cuando termines ven a verme Issei, debo explicarte un par de cosas- dijo el de orbes verdes mientras empujaba al castaño y a la loli fue de su taller.

Ambos corredores solo subieron a sus coches y se fueron del lugar.

-Koneko, no debes ir a casa?- cuestiono el castaño al ver que la loli aun lo seguía.

-"bucho me pidió seguirte"- respondió fría mente la peli blanca.

-Ve a casa, es tarde, yo estaré bien- le dijo el castaño

-"Esta bien, adiós Issei-sempai"- respondió la loli mientras cambiaba su rumbo y se perdía de la vista del castaño.

Issei continúo su camino hasta llegar a un parque y estaciono su coche.

-Esto se volverá tedioso- el castaño suspiro y bajo d su coche y camino hasta una de las bancas del lugar.

Mientras el castaño se perdía en sus pensamientos, un joven de pelo negro, que vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla negros, una chaqueta azul oscuro abierta y una camiseta blanca bajo esta, y su pelo cubría su ojo izquierdo llego caminando al lugar y se detuvo frente al castaño.

-Bonito coche- dijo el peli negro

El castaño alzo la mirada y vio al joven

-Gracias- respondió Issei mientras se ponía de pie.

-Eres Hyodou Issei verdad?- cuestiono el joven

El castaño lo miro algo extrañado y luego asintió.

-Es un honor conocerte- dijo el peli negro mientras le extendía la mano al castaño-Mi nombre es Alex Casey-

-Un gusto- respondió el castaño mientras le estrechaba la mano al peli negro.

-Veo que eres de esos corredores que salen en las noticias- dijo el azabache mientras miraba el coche del castaño.

-Eh, si, creo- respondió el castaño.

-Te daré un consejo, cuidado con los Black List, ellos apuestan todo para ganar- aconsejo el peli negro y luego continúo caminando.

Issei no entendió muy bien el consejo, pero cuando quiso preguntar, el peli negro ya se había ido del lugar, momentos después, se escucharon sirenas de policía y dos Ford Mustang GT cruzaron frente al coche del castaño.

-Lo mejor será irme de aquí- el castaño corrió a su coche y se fue del lugar.

Al llegar a su casa, el castaño metió el coche al garaje y entro a la casa.

-Estoy cansado- dijo el castaño con una voz apagada.

El castaño fue a la cocina en busca de algo para tomar, cuando llego abrió el refrigerador y saco una soda y al cerrarlo y voltear, se topó con una chica de pelo verde agua, la cual vestía unos shorts rosados y una camiseta verde lima, estaba comiendo un plato de curry.

-…-

-…-

Ambos se quedaron viendo uno al otro, un silencio muy extraño había surgido en ese instante.

-hola- saludo el castaño muy sorprendido.

-Hola- respondió la peli verde

Ambos se miraron unos segundos y la peli verde volvió a hablar.

-Qué haces en mi casa?- cuestiono la peli verde mientras se levantaba y retrocedía.

-Eh, yo vivo aquí, mi padre me dio las llaves- respondió el castaño mientras enseñaba las llaves de la casa.

-Estoy segura de que aquí solo vivo yo-

La peli verde llego hasta un saco y metió la mano en el bolsillo de este y saco una Colt 11 9mm y apunto al castaño.

-Este arrestado por allanamiento-dijo la peli verde.

Issei la miro arqueando una ceja, el arma aún estaba en su funda y la peli verde no se percataba de ello.

-Eh, te haría caso, pero esa arma aún está en su funda- respondió el castaño mientras sacaba su celular.-Te probare que digo la verdad- el castaño marco un número y espero a que le contestaran

-"Tienda de Akasawa Kenji, en que le pudo ayudar?"- pregunto una voz masculina del otro lado.

-Papá soy yo, Issei, tengo un problema, hay una chica viviendo en la casa y me está apuntando con un arma- comentó el castaño.

-"Creo saber quién es, pásale el teléfono"-

El castaño haciendo caso a lo que su padre adoptivo le dijo, deslizo el teléfono por la mesa hasta la peli verde.

-Diga?- pregunto la chica.

-"Higime, cuanto tiempo hija!"-

-Papá?! Eres tú?!- la peli verde se alejó del castaño y empezó a hablar con su padre.

El castaño intento escuchar de qué hablaban la peli verde y su padre adoptivo, pero le fue inútil, no logro entender que decían.

-QUE?!- el grito de la peli verde se escuchó y luego vino corriendo hasta el castaño- Toma-

El castaño cogió su teléfono y luego miro al a peli verde.

-El señor Akasawa te explico todo?- cuestiono el castaño recibiendo como respuesta un movimiento de cabeza afirmando.

-Así que… somos hermanos?- cuestiono la peli verde.

-Creo, técnicamente-respondió el castaño.

-Yey! Tengo un hermano menor!- la peli verde abrazo al castaño con mucha alegría mientras lo ahogaba entre su voluptuoso busto

El castaño ni se molestó en intentar liberarse de ese abrazo, no es que no le molestara, pero la sensación de dos grandes pechos era algo que no podía dejar pasar.

"Mierda, me volví tan pervertido como el viejo" prenso el castaño.

-Bien, desde ahora me dirás Higime Onee-sama- dijo con una gran sonrisa la peli verde.

El castaño solo suspiro, esa chica se emocionaba mucho por algo tan tonto.

-No puedo llamarla asi Higime-san- respondió el castaño.

La peli verde lo miro con malos ojos y luego le dio un golpe con el arma en la cabeza.

-Onee-sama o duermes afuera- amenazo la peli verde.

-Pero Higime-sa..- la chica lo amenazo con golpearlo y el castaño se asustó- Higime Onee-sama…-suspiro derrotado.

-Eso está mejor- la peli verde cogió la soda que el castaño tenía y se la bebió-Bien, es hora de irte a dormir, mañana te iré a inscribir a la preparatoria-

-Ya lo hice, debí empezar hace dos días, pero recibí un disparo y termine en un hospital-explico el Cataño mientras sacaba otra soda y se la bebía

-Qué?!- la peli verde camino hasta el y lo reviso, encontrando las vendas bajo la ropa del castaño- Quien te disparo?!-

-Tranquila, fue una corredora-respondió el castaño- Era para robarme mi coche-

-Malditos corredores cada vez están peor, y ahora esto!- la peli verde le volvió a quitar la soda al castaño y se la bebió- Espera, dijiste tu coche?-

-Si, un Chevrolet Camaro SS modificado color negro-respondió el castaño.

-Eh recibido reportes de un conductor callejero que conducía un Camaro SS negro modificado, quizás sea el tuyo-comento la peli verde

-Quizás tengas razón, pero hablemos de eso mañana- el castaño bostezo y camino hacia las escaleras.

-Claro, mañana te llevare a la preparatoria, y luego buscare a ese corredor- la peli verde recogió la mesa y luego subió las escaleras.

Issei estaba acostado en su cama mirando al techo

-Genial, ahora tengo más problemas, la hija de mi jefe es policía… mierda mi coche!- el castaño se levantó rápidamente y bajo al garaje.- Y ahora qué hago, si ella ve este coche sabrá que soy el dieciséis y me arrestara… debo ocultar el coche-

El castaño entro a su coche y lo saco del garaje y lo estaciono en la acera del frente.

-Por el momento esto será suficiente- luego de eso bajo del mismo y volvió a la casa.

* * *

/A la mañana siguiente/

* * *

-Issei- un susurro se escuchó cerca de la cara del castaño el cual estaba profundamente dormido-Issei- volvió a escucharse pero esta vez mas fuerte- ISSEI DESPIERTA!- el grito de Higine despertó al castaño y lo hizo caer de la cama.

-Que paso?!- el castaño despertó muy alterado y luego vio a Higime frente a el-Higi… Onee-sama que ocurre?-

-Vamos ve a bañarte, que llegaras tarde a la preparatoria- le contesto la peli verde.

El castaño miro el despertado que estaba en el mueble junto a su cama y vio que eran las 6:45 AM.

-Pero que… Onee-sama son las 6 am, yo tengo clases a las 9!- dijo el castaño

-Lose, pero quiero pasar tiempo con mi onii-chan y…- la peli verde pudo ver que el castaño se había quedado dormido de nuevo y esta vez le estiro las mejillas- Despierta!-

El castaño despertó de nuevo al sentir el dolor y miro a la peli verde

-Por qué hiciste eso?!- cuestiono el castaño mientras sobaba sus mejillas.

-Eso te pasa por no escuchar cuando te hablo- respondió la peli verde y luego salió de la habitación.

El castaño solo suspiro y fue al baño a darse una ducha, al terminar, fue a ponerse su uniforme, algo le decía que no tendría tiempo luego.

Al bajar al a cocina, se topó con la peli verde comiendo unas donas y tomando una taza de café.

-Issei, prepare el desayuno- menciono la peli verde.

Issei camino hasta la mesa y se sentó frente a su nueva hermana, frente a el estaba un plato con unos huevos, un poco de tocino, unas tostadas y un vaso de jugo.

-Gracias- dijo el castaño y empezó a comer, segundos después su cara se volvió de color verde, los huevos no estaban para nada hechos, y el tocino estaba rancio.

-Y? te gusto?- cuestiono la peli verde con una sonrisa.

El castaño trago como pudo ese veneno y luego sonrió.

-Esta… ahg… delicioso- rápidamente se comió lo que quedaba en el plato y luego aguantando las ganas de vomitar se levantó y llevo el plato al fregadero- Muy buen desayuno, para agradecerte, de ahora en más cocino yo-

-Estas seguro? No me molestaría cocinar-

-No, insisto, lo hago yo-respondió el castaño.

La peli verde solo se encogió de hombros y continuo comiendo sus donas y tomando su café.

-Issei, dime algo, es tu coche el que está en la acera del frente?- cuestiono la peli verde

El castaño al escuchar eso se puso nervioso y al no saber qué contestar solo dijo la verdad.

-Si, es… es un coche que uso para hacer entregas de piezas que ordenan donde trabajo- respondió con la verdad, algo distorsionada, pero la verdad.

-Oh, me podrías llevar a la comisaria? Es que me olvide que yo dejo el coche allí- dijo la peli verde

El castaño suspiro, para ser policía, era algo lenta y creía muy fácil las cosas que le decían.

-Está bien- respondió el castaño mientras caminaba a la mesa y tomaba sus llaves.

Ambos salieron de la casa y caminaron hasta el auto del castaño y entraron a este.

-wow- la peli verde miraba todo dentro del coche del castaño-Esto te lo dieron donde trabajas?- cuestiono la peli verde

-Si, mi jefe es un fanático de los autos y bueno, modifico todo en este coche, tiene un motor twin turbo v8, acelera de 0 a 100 en seis segundos, además del tanque de nitro y el turbo- comento el castaño mientras encendía el coche y se iban del lugar.

El castaño le continuo explicando los componentes del coche y comentándole que el había corrido contra Yasaka en Tokio, aunque solo era para escapar de ella.

-Enserio escapaste de Yasaka? Eh escuchado que ella tiene un Ford Mustang GT, un motor V8 con varias modificaciones en todo el coche, y tu un simple mecánico con un Camaro la derroto? No me lo creo- dijo la peli verde.

-Es la verdad- replico el castaño

Ambos continuaron hablando de cosas triviales hasta llegar a zona alejada de la ciudad, se podían ver casas, pero era la parte exterior de la ciudad, al doblar en una intercesión, un Koenigsegg Agera R paso a toda velocidad junto al coche del castaño.

-Wow y eso?- pregunto el castaño

-Ese era Albion, un ex corredor, aunque aún ostenta el título de Emperador Blanco, se unió al EMR luego del incidente en Redview en Estado Unidos- dijo la peli verde.

-Incidente?- cuestiono el castaño.

-Hubo una… gran carrera, muchos corredores y oficiales terminaron hospitalizados, miles de dólares en daños y cientos de patrullas y coches destrozados, ese evento se cobró la vida de varias personas, entre ellas su novia- comento la peli verde, para luego bajar del coche.

-no esperaba eso- el castaño miro por donde el Agera se había ido.

-Quieres ver mi lugar de trabajo?- pregunto la peli verde la peli verde

-Está bien- respondió el castaño bajando del coche.

Ambos caminaron hasta un extraño bunker de color negro con líneas blancas y la palabra "POLICE" al frente, continuaron caminando hasta llegar a la parte de atrás del bunker, en ese lugar estaba estacionado un Lamborghini Aventator con los colores y sirenas policiales, recostado por este estaba un de pelo azul oscuro, con el uniforme policial y estaba fumando un cigarrillo.

-Inspectora Higime Akasawa reportando al servicio señor- dijo la peli verde mientras hacia un saludo militar.

El peli azul la miro y luego arrojo su cigarrillo.

-Descanse- el peli azul observo al castaño y luego miro a Higime- Que significa esto Inspectora?- cuestiono el sujeto.

-Él es mi hermano adoptivo señor y vino con migo para alistarse en el EMR- respondió la peli verde

Issei al escuchar eso la miro confundido.

-Onee-sama no me preguntaste sobre eso- dijo el castaño

-Tranquilo Issei, con tus habilidades podremos capturar a todos los corredores- respondió Higime.

-Soy el comisario a cargo de esta estación de vigilancia avanzada, mi nombre es Jakie Shawn, un placer- dijo el peli azul mientras le extendía la mano al castaño.

-Eh, si un gusto- el castaño le estrecho la mano.

-Es verdad lo que Inspectora dijo?- cuestiono el peli azul

-Eh… si, si lo es-"por qué dije eso?" pensó el castaño

-Bien, te pondremos a prueba, deberás cumplir con estas y podrás entrar- dijo Jakie

-Gracias… disculpe, me podría decir la hora?- pregunto el castaño.

-Claro, son las 0850 horas- respondió el comisario

Issei al no entender miro a Higime.

-Las ocho cincuenta- dijo la peli verde

-Qué?!- el castaño se giró y salió corriendo hacia su coche y entro lo más rápido posible y se largó de allí.

-Inspectora, el joven tenía que asistir a clases?- cuestiono el comisario.

-Oh… disculpe debo irme- rápidamente la peli verde se fue a buscar su GTA y fue tras el castaño.

Mientras tanto, Issei estaba conduciendo a 150 Km/h esquivando todos los coches que se cruzaban en su camino, al llegar a una curva, un GTA Spano muy familiar para el apareció y empezó a seguirlo.

-Mierda!-el castaño acelero aún más e intento perderlo, pero el GTA parecía seguirle el paso sin problemas.

El castaño doblo en una intersección y entro en una playa de aparcamiento intentando perder al policía, pero fue inútil, este entro tras él y continúo.

-"Issei, soy yo! Detente ahora"- la voz de Higime se escuchó por el radio y el castaño freno haciendo derrapar su coche.

El GTA también se detuvo y de este bajo la peli verde.

-Onii-chan, por qué conducías así?- cuestiono la peli verde.

-Higime-nee, llegare tarde a la preparatoria- se defendió el castaño.

La peli verde subió a su coche y hablo por el radio.

-"Está bien, déjame ayudarte con el tráfico"- la peli verde encendió las sirenas y condujo hasta queda frente al castaño-"Sígueme"-

La peli verde acelero y volvió al asfalto, el castaño la siguió, gracias a las sirenas, los coches se apartaban y dejaban a Higime pasar y gracias a esto, el castaño se ahorraba tiempo esquivándolo.

Luego de un rato, ambos llegaron a la preparatoria y se estacionaron frente a la entrada, los alumnos presentes allí rodearon ambos coches y empezaron a tomarles fotos con sus celulares.

Higime bajo de su coche y luego el castaño bajo del suyo, los alumnos empezaron a susurrar cosas entre ellos, cosas como "El nuevo llego escoltado por una policía, será alguien importante?", "Quizás es un chico problema", "la policía es muy sexy", entre otras cosas

-Gracias Higime-nee- agradeció el castaño.

-No hay problema, otra cosa, las pruebas son el viernes a la tarde, asegúrate de ir, no quiero que seas uno de esos corredores ilegales-

-Hai…- el castaño suspiro y luego agacho la mirada.

-Issei, te parece si luego te enseño mis demás coches?- cuestiono la peli verde.

-Lo siento, debo trabajar, recuerdas? Trabajar, algo que deberías estar haciendo ahora-

La peli verde reacciono y rápidamente subió a su coche.

-Nos vemos Onii-chan- la peli verde pisó el acelerador y se fue del lugar.

El castaño solo suspiro y luego volteo encontrándose con los alumnos, los cuales lo rodearon rápidamente y le empezaron a hacer preguntas.

El castaño intento escapar pero le fue inútil, pero una mano lo tomo del cuello de su chaqueta y lo saco de la multitud de alumnos.

-Hola Issei-san- dijo una voz femenina.

El castaño ario los ojos y vio a Asia frente a él con el uniforme de la preparatoria.

-Asia!- el castaño la miro y luego sonrió- Es bueno verte-

La campana que señalaba el horario de ingreso sonó y todos los alumnos fueron a sus respectivos salones.

El castaño y la rubia caminaron juntos hasta llegar al que sería su salón de clases.

-Es bueno que nos haya tocado el mismo salón- menciono el castaño.

-Si, espero que nos llevemos bien con todos-

El castaño golpeo la puerta y el profesor de turno la abrió.

-Ustedes son los nuevos estudiantes? Esperen aquí, los presentare ante la clase y cuando escuchen sus nombres ingresen- ordeno el profesor y luego cerró la puerta.

Ambos esperaron a que los llamaran, la primera fue Asia, entro al salón, y se presentó ante todos los que serían sus compañeros, momentos después, llamaron al castaño y este entro.

-Podrías presentarte ante todos?- cuestiono el profesor.

-Claro, mi nombre es Hyodou Issei y espero nos llevemos bien-

-Alguna pregunta para el señor Hyodou?- cuestiono el profesor.

Todos los alumnos levantaron la mano.

-eh… Tu- el castaño señalo a una chica de pelo negro.

-Eres nuevo en la ciudad? Nuca antes te había visto- pregunto

-Nací aquí, pero fui a vivir a Tokio cuando era niño- respondió el castaño

Otra chica levanto la mano.

-Tienes novia?-

-No, pero me gustaría-respondió, momentos después todas las chicas del salón empezaron a susurrar entre ellas.

-Alguien más?-pregunto el profesor.

Una última mano se levantó y esta pertenecía a una joven de pelo gris.

-Eres el dueño del Mazda rojo?- cuestiono la peli plata.

El castaño miro en dirección al origen de la voz, topándose con alguien que había visto antes.

* * *

Continuara.

* * *

Hola de nuevo a todos, perdón por la tardanza, es culpa de una novela que me obligan a leer en la preparatoria y… joder que es bien aburrida, desde que la compras sabes lo que ocurrirá, pero aun asi… y lo peor es que debo memorizarla para el martes, fruta vida!

Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, solo espero que le haya gustado el capítulo, si a saber porque hice que Issei tuviera una hermana adoptiva policía, bueno, eso es lo interesante en todo esto.

No los molestare más, espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews, no se olviden que siempre estoy abierto a sugerencias.

Sin más me despido, hasta otra y que venga el extra.

* * *

Extra Higime

* * *

Un GTA Spano estaba estacionado en un semáforo esperando a que la luz cambie a verde, dentro de este se encontraba una chica de pelo verde de unos 19 años

-"Inspectora Akasawa, regrese inmediatamente a la central"- dijo una voz masculina por el radio

-Copiado, estoy en camino- respondió la peli verde

El semáforo cambio a verde y ella continuo su camino.

* * *

PDV Higime

* * *

Mi nombre es Akasawa Higime, tengo 18 años y actualmente tengo el puesto de Inspectora en el EMR, el Equipo Móvil de Respuesta, se preguntaran el porque me uní a este equipo, bueno desde que mi hermano murió en una de las carreras callejeras empecé a odiar a todos los corredores, ellos son la causa de muchas cosas malas que ocurren en la ciudad, entre ellas los múltiples daños a propiedad pública y privada, los civiles y agentes heridos a causa de sus carreras, las muertes, entre otras cosas causadas por ellos.

Seguro pensaran que soy una matona, que lo único que hago es chocarles hasta dejar sus coches fuera de la carretera, que un policía causa más daños que los corredores, déjenme aclararles, yo no soy una maniática al volante, si tengo que usar la fuerza, la usare y no dejare escapar a ningún piloto.

Al llegar a la comisaria me topé con el Comisario de brazos cruzados esperándome fuera de esta.

-Inspectora, venga a mi oficina ahora-

Yo solo baje de mi coche y fui con el, al llegar a la oficina él se sentó y yo me quede de pie esperando el regaño.

-Inspectora, acaso no sabe que ser el escolta de un civil solo se realiza cuando es un caso de emergencia?-

-Si señor, pero tenía que hacerlo- le respondí con firmeza.

-No hay excusa que valga con lo que usted hizo, pero no puedo hacer nada, usted es una de las mejores inspectoras que tenemos y aunque lo que hizo no tiene nombre, podre pasarlo por alto esta vez, pero que no se repita- yo solo suspire aliviada, de la que me había salvado.

-Entendido señor, no se volverá a repetir-

-Vuelva a su puesto-

Voltee y me fui a mi oficina, tenía que hacer papeleo y luego debía cumplir con mis horarios.

Al llegar a mi oficina, me senté en mi escritorio y vi una vieja foto que tenía, en ella estaban mi difunto hermano, mi padre y mi difunto novio, y en medio de ellos estaba yo cuando era más joven.

No siempre odie a los corredores, hubo una época cuando yo soñaba ser una, todo por la influencia de dos personas.

Tanto mi hermano, como mi novio eran pilotos callejeros, de los mejores que podían haber, mi hermano siempre corría con su Toyota supra azul modificado, era un as al volante, siempre ganaba, claro siempre que mi novio no estuviera compitiendo, el conducía un BMW M3 GTR modificado, ambos eran amigos y rivales, pero un día en una carrera, un corredor que conducía un Ferrari Enzo entro en la carrera, ese maldito corredor era brutal, no le importaba nada, solo ganar, esa carrera era un Hot Pursuit, una carrera que implicaba escapar de la policía desde el inicio, ya a la mitad de la carrera el conductor del Ferrari empezó a conducir muy violentamente, se deshizo de tres corredores muy fácilmente y luego fue por mi hermano.

El no dejaría que alguien lo derrotara, asi que le siguió el juego al piloto del Ferrari, pero no esperaba que ese Ferrari tuviera armamento incluido, cuando estaban llegando a una curva sobre un puente, el Ferrari se posiciono al lado de mi hermano y activo la onda de coche, elevando su coche por los aires y haciéndolo caer del puente.

Yo no podía creer lo que veía, todos los corredores fueron rápidamente a socorrer a mi hermano, el piloto de Ferrari Enzo se quedó mirando su obra, pero un corredor estaba frente a el, era mi novio el cual estaba mirando todo lo ocurrido y luego acelero y fue tras el culpable, el Ferrari se fue del lugar siendo perseguido por mi novio.

Después de eso, le perdieron el rastro a ambos hasta una semana después…

En todos los periódicos, en las noticias… mostraba como dos conductores habían muerto, uno mi hermano, el otro… mi novio.

Habían encontrado su coche totalmente destrozado y en llamas, con un cuerpo dentro que había quedado irreconocible, tiempo después, el corredor del Ferrari… volvió a aparecer y se corono como el Black list 1° y el most wanted de la ciudad… yo no podía permitir que ese sujeto continuara corriendo, y me enliste en la policía a los 17 y un año después me llevaron ante el comisario del EMR, gracias a mi habilidad yo ascendía rápido, podía evitar las personas fuesen dañas por esos malditos pilotos.

Antes no tenía nada porque seguir corriendo, hasta ahora, debo proteger a Issei de todos los pilotos, no puedo dejar que le hagan daño.

Me podéis llamar matona, pero cuando ustedes estén en peligro, quien ira a salvarlos? Quien detendrá a los ladrones o pilotos? Yo aunque no lo merezcan, defiendo al público hipócrita que tenemos y si alguien lo pone en peligro, iré a por él, con todo lo que tengo.

Yo piloto para defender a los inocentes

Piloto para evitar que lo que me ocurrió a mí, le ocurra a alguien más.

Soy una policía, soy una Inspectora del EMR y si osan correr contra mi… los mandare a la celda más oscura y podrida que tengamos…

-"atención a todos los Inspectores e Interceptores, se a avisado de una carrera ilegal en la zona oeste, seis pilotos ilegales están conduciendo de forma violenta y están poniendo en riesgo a civiles que circulan por la zona, tienen el permiso de usar la fuerza y no pongan en peligro a los civiles, cambio y corto"-

Yo piloto… por venganza…

* * *

Fin del PDV

* * *

La peli verde fue a su coche y se subió y luego salió dispara a la zona indicada.

-Inspectora Akasawa en camino, solicito bloqueos a uno, tres y cinco kilómetros por delante de los corredores, mantenga un helicóptero sobre ellos en todo momento y los novatos intenten ponerse en su camino, no dejen escapar a ninguno, es una orden!- luego de decir eso, la peli verde tuvo contacto visual con los corredores.


End file.
